


A Quick Glimpse

by Casmiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 38,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking to her college class, Asami catches a quick glimpse of a beautiful woman working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch where you're going!

Asami rushes to class across campus. Going to school in Chicago was nice, but a pain to get to class, Asami thinks. She crosses the street and walks past her school's gymnasium when she runs into a tall, muscular guy who has turned to enter the gymnasium. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry -"

"Geez! Watch where you're going -"

They both yell at the same time as some of Asami's homework litters the sidewalk. She looks to the gentlemen, finding that he is staring at her with stars in his eyes.

"Really sorry about that." Asami says as she picks up her papers.

Suddenly the man thaws and falls to his feet to help the beautiful lady pick up her supplies. "No its fine. I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

The two stand after retrieving all the fallen homework. "I'm Mako by the way."

"Asami."

"Nice to meet you." 

The two stand awkwardly before Asami looks to her sleek watch. 

"Well I should get going before I'm late to class."

Mako shifts his stance and repositions his workout bag. "Right, well it was nice running into you."

Asami smiles, "Same."

The two move apart, going their separate ways, when Asami catches sight of a beautiful girl through the gymnasium window. Mako follows her gaze, spotting his teammate Korra. He looks back to Asami.

"You alright?"

Asami blushes when she realizes that she's been caught staring at the girl.

"Oh yeah, totally fine. See you around."

Mako opens the door, entering the gym.

"See you later."

Asami breathes and moves away from the gym. Don't look back, don't look back, Asami repeats to herself. But its too late. She has glanced backwards to the woman again who is wearing a blue tank top and short shorts while doing pull ups. With each pull up, Asami can see the woman's abs tighten and release, making Asami's cheeks deepen. 

"Damn." Asami mumbles. 

Knowing that she cannot stare at the woman all day, she forces herself to turn away from the window, and back to the street ahead of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try my hand at a Modern College AU.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Distracting thoughts.

Asami enters her advanced psychics class quietly, but her professor, who has always seemed to hate her, makes a point to draw attention to her entrance. "Thank you for joining us Ms. Sato."

Asami flashes her signature smile to her teacher before finding her favorite seat in the second row. She wasn't sure of course why Professor Salle hated her so much, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that she knew Asami was smarter than her. Either way, it didn't matter as long as she passed the class. 

While Asami settles into her seat, Mrs. Salle continues reviewing centripetal force and how it can be applied to real world instances. Asami internally sighs. Great, the one day she needed a difficult class to distract her mind, is the day that we review basic concepts. With a long class ahead of her, Asami takes out her sketchbook, flipping past dozens of diagrams for prototypes, and landing on a fresh blank page. She lets her pencil wander, drawing whatever pops into her head, leaving her with several sketches of her mystery woman. 

Asami sighs again. Why did she have to notice all the hot people around her? Especially that girl? She tries to shake the image of the girl working out, but for some reason, she can't seem to get the event out of her thoughts. What was it about her, Asami questions. Was it the way that she moved gracefully or how she seemed to be in her own world? Was it because she was doing more pushups than all her male counterparts or something else entirely?

Asami wasn't sure, but she was determined to figure it out.

"Alright, that's it for today," The professor calls, snapping Asami out of her daydream. "Please have the discussed homework pages completed for next week so that we can move on to new material." 

Asami bolts from her chair, gathering all of her sketches and stuffing them into her bag.

"You got a crush?" The voice calls from beside her. 

Asami turns to see one of her colleagues, Zhu Li, standing next to her. 

Asami blushes, "What? Uh - No, just doodling."

Zhu Li adjusts her glasses and swings her bag onto her back. "Well you got a real talent for doodling then. My name is Zhu Li by the way."

Asami composes herself and offers her hand. "Oh yes I know. I've read about the work you've done with Varrick Industries. I think you're brilliant."

"Varrick is the brilliant one. I'm just one of his interns."

Asami laughs and the two move toward the door. "I know how that can be. Interning is a tough job."

"Have you interned with your father's company?" Zhu Li questions.

"Oh yes, multiple times. I hope to work for him full-time this summer."

The girls exit the classroom and stand in the hallway.

"Well good, your father's a genius. Maybe him and Varrick should collaborate."

Asami laughs, "If they did, I think the world might just explode from all their ideas."

"I believe you do have a point," Zhu Li laughs. "Well I better go, I have another four hour lecture to attend."

"Good luck." Asami breathes. 

Zhu Li smiles and hurries away while Asami turns toward the elevators. She felt good about her small networking opportunity, but as she exits the building, all she can think about is if she will see the girl again. 

Asami tries to ignore the thoughts, but despite her best efforts, she takes the long way back to her apartment so that she can walk past the gymnasium again. She crosses the street and the second that she is able to, she looks through the clear windows to be rewarded with another glimpse of the girl. However, this time she's lifting weights, leaving Asami stunned at the sight. The woman, who is now in a blue tank top and long black workout pants, does several bench presses with what looks to be 200 pounds. 

How could she be so strong? Asami tries to turn away from the sight, but right before she does, she realizes that the guy that she bumped into earlier is walking toward the mysterious woman. 

Asami stops at the edge of the building, and like a stalker, watches the girl put down her weights to give the guy a high five. This was not possible. How could he know her? Are they friends? Teammates? Passionate Lovers??

Asami is not sure and can't stand the thought of the last one, so with a heavy heart, she turns away from the building. Whatever the situation, she needed to figure it out. She needed to think of a plan to talk to her girl. 


	3. Foiled plans.

Asami dashes through the streets of Chicago, moving past pedestrians and in front of cars that loudly lay on their horns. Asami doesn't mind though as she is focused on her new plan.

While eating take out from her favorite chinese restaurant last night, Asami formulated the best plan to meet her girl. She is going to run into Mako again, but this time, with more papers. She figured that Mako and her mystery girl worked out at a regular schedule, so if she bumped into him again, she might be able to figure out more information about the girl. 

Sure this was edging on creepy, stalker like tendencies, but when Asami becomes tasked with something, she doesn't give up. 

Asami rounds the corner and sees the gym. She looks around, trying to spot the man that she ran into yesterday when she trips over a raised piece of the sidewalk, making her pieces of paper fly everywhere as she falls on her face.

Asami is mortified as she hears slight chuckles from people passing by her. She sighs and pushes herself up from the sidewalk when a sweet voice questions, "Are you alright?"

Asami lifts her head to find herself staring up into the crystal blue eyes of her mystery girl. The girl has kneeled down to help Asami and their faces are mere inches from each other.

Asami almost faints. 

"I ... I - Uh ... " Asami attempts. "Hello."

The girl breaks out into an enormous smile and Asami swears she hears her heart skip a few beats. 

"Hello. Do you need some help?"

"Yes... I - uh - I could use some help."

The woman scoots back from Asami and holds her hand to her. Asami takes it and they stand in a swift movement.

"You took quite the fall, is anything broken?" The woman asks.

Asami, who is beginning to compose herself, examines her dissolved appearance before meeting the gaze of the girl. "Only my pride, which I am not sure can ever be repaired."

The woman laughs and Asami continues, "My name's Asami by the way."

"Korra."

Asami repeats the name in her head, liking the way it sounds. 

Korra looks down to the scattered pieces of papers, picking one up to realize that it's completely blank. Asami's cheeks instantly redden as she remembers that she was carrying the papers solely for her dumb strategy.

"You were carrying around a stack of blank pages?"

"Uh yeah," Asami dips down to the sidewalk to retrieve her foiled plan. "My printer is out of paper so I needed to get some more."

Korra joins Asami on the sidewalk, helping her get the scattered pages. "Maybe you should put the pages in a folder next time."

"Right, yes, that would be a good plan."

The two finish picking up the pieces of paper and Korra hands her stack to Asami. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's my job to help all people, even if their pride is the only thing in danger." 

"Well I greatly appreciate it."

Korra smiles before interrupting their moment, "Well I gotta get going, but it was nice to meet you Ms. Asami."

"Nice to meet you too." Asami lamely remarks. 

Korra turns then, headed toward the gym and Asami internally curses. She was so close to her, how could she let her go? No, she needs to do something.

With little time to formulate a new plan, Asami charges forward. 

"Wait, Korra!"

Korra turns, surprised that the girl would chase after her. "Yeah?"

"As a token of thanks for saving my pride, could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Korra smiles and Asami is dazed. "I would love to, but I got practice. Another time?"

"Tomorrow." 

Korra chuckles and Asami realizes how forceful she is being. She tries to relax.

"Tomorrow works. Caribou at noon?"

"Perfect." Asami elates. "See you then."

With that, Korra heads toward the gym while Asami stays rooted in place. Did she - how the - did that - ... 

Asami's thoughts bounce in her head as she thinks about the "date" with her girl tomorrow.


	4. Stomach full of butterflies.

Korra walks from the strange girl, toward the gym. She hadn't expected to get asked out for some coffee by such a beautiful lady like Ms. Asami. It was all sudden and exciting.

As she enters the gym, Korra's heart beats just a little faster and Bolin and Mako can tell that something is different.

"You sure look happy." Mako states.

"YEAH she does!" Bolin charges Korra and he swoops her up into one of his signature hugs.

"Hey Bolin!" Korra exclaims as he puts her back onto the ground.

"So come on now, what's happened?" Bolin presses, but Mako interrupts, "She can tell us the details later, for now let's focus on our workout." 

Bolin frowns, but agrees, "Fineeeee." He looks to Korra. "But you gotta tell me afterwards. Promise?"

"Promise."

The two brothers head toward the workout equipment then when Korra feels someone watching her. She turns quickly to see Ms. Asami walking past and glancing toward the gym. They make eye contact and Asami instantly turns away, leaving Korra with a slight buzz in her chest and bright blush on her cheeks. 

What the heck Korra, get it together, Korra thinks. You just met the girl! 

Mako is about to start his routine when he sees Korra staring off into the distance. 

"Korra, you coming?"

Korra turns and hurries to them. Her cheeks are bright red and Mako brushes it off as embarrassment for being caught daydreaming. 

"Sorry. Just distracted today."

"It's fine, but we gotta focus and prepare for the tournament this Saturday -"

"I know, I'll be ready.

"Good." Mako turns back to the equipment, picking up some dumbbells. 

Korra breathes and moves to the rowboat station that she always enjoys starting with. 

She begins her workout and the time passes quickly enough, but Korra is constantly distracted. She keeps imagining meeting up with Ms. Asami the next day and having coffee. She wonders why the girl was so nervous to meet her and why she really had so many blank pages. The girl seemed bright, so it didn't make sense for her to choose to carry so many spare pieces of paper. And what about her ...

Korra tries to shake the strange lady from her mind, but with each attempt, she simply thinks of her more. 

After only an hour of working out, Korra gives up and drops her weights, heading to Mako. "Hey, I think I'm done for today."

"But we aren't even halfway through."

"I know, sorry about that." 

Mako breathes. "Just get some rest. Will you be at practice tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be there!" Korra confirms as she walks toward the locker room. 

Bolin, hearing half of the conversation, runs to Korra. He steps in front of her, blocking her way from exiting the gym.

"Hey! You can't leave yet. You promised to explain."

Korra sighs, "Bolin -"

"A promise is a promise. Now come on, you gotta tell me! We're bests friends after all."

Korra looks to Mako and back. "Fine, but keep it between us."

Bolin cheers. "Absolutely!" 

"A really pretty girl asked me out to coffee, but its nothing -"

Bolin's face drops in excitement. "Korra, you player!!" Bolin yells.

"Shhh," Korra quiets her friend. "Its not like that. We've never met before, so its just a friendly cup of coffee."

"Yeah right -"

"Bolin, you aren't helping!"

Bolin calms and smiles to his friend. He puts his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid, I'll share with you my expert relationship advice." Bolin clears his throat, but Korra jabs him in the gut. 

"Oh and besides my cousins, who exactly have you dated?"

Bolin blushes and Korra grins widely, continuing, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Korra laughs as she walks away from Bolin, entering the locker room.

Bolin calls to her as the door swings closed, "Hey! That's not exactly true! I only dated Eska, not Desna!"

"Sure, sure."

Korra continues to laugh as she makes her way through the room. She grabs her bag of clothes from her designated locker and moves to the mirrors and sinks. Korra splashes water onto her face. 

"Its only a friendly cup of coffee." Korra repeats to herself. "No need to get so nervous."

Korra sighs as she leaves the locker room with a stomach full of butterflies.


	5. A friendly cup of coffee.

Asami enters Caribou Coffee at exactly noon the next day. She internally debated whether to arrive ten minutes early or ten minutes late, but she came to the decision that being perfectly on time would be the best approach.

She searches the small coffee shop to find no sign of Korra, so with a slight sigh, she resigns herself to sit alone at a table with a view of the window. Asami tries to breath and shake off her nerves, but is unable as she begins to play with the napkins and the plastic display that describes a new frappuccino that did in fact sound delicious.

After a minute, Asami puts down the napkins, forcing herself to be still. She distracts herself by imagining new machines and devices that she can pitch to her Dad next week. 

She almost finishes mentally assembling an engine for a new machine when she catches sight of her mystery girl.

Running around the corner is Korra who is headed straight for the coffee shop. Asami relaxes and smiles at the girl, watching her slow down to a walk and compose herself before entering.

Asami waves to Korra and she hustles over.

"I am sooo sorry that I'm late" Korra states breathless.

"It's no problem. I haven't been waiting for long."

Korra smiles and takes her seat. Asami's heart pounds in her chest from the sight of Korra's spectacular smile, but she tries to compose herself. She is determined to not embarrass herself again.

"Do you want anything?" Asami questions. "Coffee... Hot Chocolate... A croissant?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a -"

"I owe you, remember?" Asami silents Korra. "Now, what would you like?"

Korra smiles and looks to the plastic display. She points to the drink. "How about the... Caramel Brulée?"

"Coming right up!"

Asami stands and hurries to the registers, placing an order for a Caramel Brulée and another for a Caffè Mocha.

While Asami gets drinks, Korra catches her breath and addresses her nerves. Remember Korra, it's just a friendly cup of coffee. She repeats the line to herself over and over again until Asami returns with steaming cups.

"There you are, a fresh Caramel Brulée"

Korra puts her hands around the cup, warming her body. "Thanks."

"Thank you for saving my pride."

"Oh that wasn't a problem at all." Korra blushes.

Asami blows on her drink, letting the steam rise. "So Korra, tell me about yourself."

"Well uh -" Korra fumbles. "I like to... I mean, I enjoy sports."

Asami laughs, "Yeah I figured since I saw you in the gym."

"Right."

"What sport do you play?"

"Oh I box! I'm apart of a team called The Fire Ferrets with my friends Bolin and Mako."

Asami's eyes widen and Korra grins, satisfied with her response. "You box? That's incredible, but super dangerous. Aren't you worried about getting hurt?"

"Nah, I only worry about my opponent's heath after I'm through with them."

"Well aren't you cocky." Asami teases and Korra laughs.

"Only a little, but what about you Ms. Asami. What do you do?"

"Currently a student at DePaul. Double majoring in engineering and business."

Korra's shocked and Asami now takes satisfaction from her response. "Dang, so you must be some kind of genius."

"Yep, I am."

"Well aren't you cocky."

The two laugh and relax into each other's company. Asami takes the break in conversation to sip at her drink before continuing, "I'm hoping to run my dad's company soon which is why I'm double majoring."

"Ah, that's cool! What company?"

"Future Industries."

Korra, who was taking a sip of her frappuccino, almost spits it out. "Future Industries? Like Hiroshi Sato's Future Industries?"

"The one and only."

"So you're Asami Sato?"

Asami laughs at the question, "Yep, but relax, its not like I'm famous or anything."

"Please, your Dad is like Steve Jobs, which means you're super famous."

Asami cannot contain her laughter.

"Alright, you caught me." Asami confesses. "I'm **super** famous."

"Good. I'm glad you've admitted to it."

Asami relishes in Korra's company. She takes another sip of her drink.

"Hey, did you wanna go for a walk or something?"

Korra visibly brightens. "I'd love to. I mean, I like sitting here, but I'd much rather walk around the city."

Asami stands. "Same. Shall we go to the lake? It's pretty nice out today."

"Sounds perfect."

Korra stands and they exit the coffee shop together.

 


	6. Date?

Korra and Asami stroll past the Buckingham Fountain, toward Lake Michigan. Korra frequently looks behind her to catch glimpses of the beautiful view of Chicago. She has always loved the view of the city from the lakeside and with the buildings reflecting the sun's bright rays, Korra is encapsulated by the beauty.

Asami, however, focuses more on the girl. She sees how her darker skin absorbs the light, bringing out the sharp blues in her eyes. Asami also takes note of how Korra almost jumps and bubbles as she talks, bringing Asami to smile every few minutes. Asami had never met anyone quite like Korra. She is refreshing.

"So besides boxing, what do you do?" Asami questions.

"School mostly, but I'm no engineer." Korra replies.

"Oh? I took you for an engineer who dabbles in theoretical psychics."

Korra laughs, "Is that an actual thing you can study?"

"Theoretically, yes."

Korra continues to laugh, bringing a sharp smile to Asami's lips.

"Hah Hmm..." Korra hums. "Well I'm more into psychical therapy and such."

Asami stops short. "So you like to box, a sport where you physically hurt people, yet you are studying ways to help others who have been physically injured?"

"Yep."

Asami laughs, "Right, alright. Makes sense."

The two jog down the steps leading away from the Buckingham and they stop at the cross sign. They wait until the stop light turns red, allowing them to walk across Lake Shore Drive.

As they walk, their hands briefly touch and the two instantly pull away and blush.

"So..." Korra attempts. "Do you come to the lake often?"

"Yes, whenever I can. It helps me clear my mind."

"Oh?"

"Something about the water always helps me relax."

"Me too! I've always felt most connected to the water, like I wouldn't mind just traveling across the ocean one day -"

"You aren't going to suddenly disappear and become a pirate are you?" Asami teases.

"If I did, would you miss me Ms. Asami?" Korra counters.

"Yes."

Asami speaks without thinking and she instantly regrets the decision to be so honest. What was it about this girl?

"Yes," Asami tries to salvage the banter. "I would miss you, but that would be heavily overshadowed by my anger."

"And why's that?"

"Because you didn't take me with you on your pirating adventures."

"True."

The two ease back into each other's company as they reach the edge of the lake. Korra sits down and dangles her legs off of the edge of the concrete sidewalk and Asami joins her.

"Well," Korra continues. "If I go on an epic pirating adventure for a couple years, I'll bring you."

"Good."

Asami finishes her drink and watches the slight waves hit the concrete below them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU -"

Korra and Asami turn in time to see a man in a black hoodie grab a young girl's purse after pushing her off of the concrete ledge and into Lake Michigan. 

The second that Korra hears the splash of water from the girl entering the partly frozen lake, she stands and bolts, jumping into the lake to rescue the her.

Asami watches Korra, mouth agape, before realizing that the hooded man is getting away. She stands then and runs after him. She dashes between couples and shouts of exclamations echo through the air. Asami ignores them though as she catches up to the man who has just entered one of Chicago's parks along the lakeside. 

"STOP!" Asami yells, but the man continues, forcing her to speed up.

Asami charges forward and leaps through the air, tackling the man. She grabs him and flips him using one of the many techniques she learned in martial arts. 

The man tumbles forward and lands on his back. The snatched purse skids across the concrete. Asami smiles, satisfied with her use of martial arts, and she cautiously approaches the man who lays breathless on the ground. 

"What the hell lady?" The man slurs. "Whatchca doing tackling me?

"What are you doing stealing purses and pushing people into lakes?" Asami counters.

"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do to eat and live. Ya know?"

Asami moves to the purse and picks it up. She then reaches into her own wallet to pull out 20 dollars. The man eyes the money and gets up from the ground slowly. Asami holds out the 20 bucks.

"Sometimes people will do kind things if you just ask.

Asami hands the money to the man and he takes it gently. Asami turns then, leaving behind the stunned theif.

"Thank you." He calls.

Asami nods and heads back to her ruined outing with Korra.

\---

Korra helps the young lady out of the frigid water.

"Thaa-nkkkk you." The girl's teeth chatters. "Who puuuu-sssshes people into the laakk-eee?"

"An idiot." Korra replies. 

She uses the handrails of a metal ladder to help the girl up who falls breathless on the concrete. Korra then takes the ladder two rungs at a time, pulling herself out of the lake and onto solid ground. She looks around, trying to spot Asami, but coming up empty. Where did she go?

"You alright?"

"Yeahhhh-I'll be fine. Thank you." The girl manages.

Korra smiles and ignores the stares of passing pedestrians while she looks again for Asami. 

"Korra!" A familiar voice calls behind her.

She turns to see Asami approaching her.

"Where did you go? I thought I lost you!" Korra exclaims

"Had to take care of some buisness."

Asami moves past Korra and hands the stolen purse to the girl. Korra stands still, completely shocked. Who was this girl? Is she some kind of superhero?

"You chased after the man?" Korra questions.

"Well of course, someone had to!"

The girl stands and hugs Asami, drenching her clothes in the cold lake water. 

"Thank you so much! Both of you! That was too-oooo nice of you." The girl squeals.

"No problem." Asami smiles. "Just be careful. Chicago is an unpredictable city."

"Of course."

The girl smiles and waves to them, walking away. Korra and Asami wave farewell.

Asami turns to a soaked Korra.

"So much for our date -"

"Date?" Korra teases. "Why Ms. Asami, I think you are getting ahead of yourself."

Asami blushess. "Ah-Er-Well. No. I didn't mean that."

Korra laughs. "Man! Why are you so fun to tease?"

"It's a gift I guess."

Both girls laugh and Asami composes herself.

"Well now that we are both soaked, want to get come over to my apartment and get a change of clothes?"

"Do you live nearby?

"Yep, not too far from here."

"Then sure, that sounds great, as long as you tell me how you got that purse back!"

"Ha! I will."

The two girls smile then and move away from the lake, toward Asami's apartment.


	7. This - Its - Wow.

Korra gawks at the glass skyscraper that towers over her. 

"You sure its alright that I borrow some of your clothes? I mean my apartment is only a few stops off of the red line."

Asami flips her hair and smiles to Korra. "Its not a problem at all."

Korra swallows and follows Asami into the grand lobby of the building. The security guard, who sits in a white desk in the center of the lobby, smiles and greets Asami. "Good afternoon Ms. Sato."

"How are you today Tyra?" Asami returns politely. 

"Doing well, how about yourself?

"Good. Korra and I," Asami gestures to her. "Had quite the adventure today."

Korra joins in the conversation, "Oh yes! Asami flipped a thief through the air to take back a stolen purse."

"Ms. Sato!" The guard gasps. "You do have to be careful."

Asami smiles and moves past the guard to the elevators. "I will. Have a good day!"

"Thank you. You as well."

Korra and Asami enter the elevators and Asami hits a button labeled PH. The doors close and Korra turns to Asami. "You know her well?"

"As well as you know a security guard, though I try to make it a point to talk to her."

"She seems nice."

"Oh yes." Asami confirms. "Plus it's always a good idea to be friends with the people who protect you."

Korra smiles. "True."

The elevator door opens and Asami walks into a huge hall with sleek white and black pillars separating the sparse doors that line the hallway. Korra slowly moves from the elevator, gawking at the marble pillars and intricate stone carvings. 

"Holy crap -"

"A bit much, right? I don't really like the hallway."

Asami moves to the end of the hallway and takes out her card key. 

"What do you mean?" Korra questions. "The marble is beautiful."

Asami turns to Korra while opening her door. "Just a bit old fashioned for me. I'm more into the modern style."

As Asami says the words "modern style" Korra catches sight of her apartment. No, not apartment... Penthouse... Mansion... Thingie... Well, whatever it was, it was HUGE. 

Inside is a slight foyer that opens up into a grand living room with a flat screen adjourning its wall. Surrounding the flat screen are several bookshelves filled with decent sized books and textbooks. Then, along the far wall are full windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor, allowing Korra to see the most beautiful view of Chicago that she has ever caught sight of.

From the living room Korra sees a sleek kitchen with black and red appliances fashioned throughout it. The counters are also a dark black shade, making the whole kitchen look complete and simply fantastic.

"So..." Asami interrupts Korra's examination of her apartment. "What'do you think?"

"This - Its - Wow." Korra manages.

Asami smiles and closes the door behind them, moving further into the house.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get us some fresh clothes." Asami calls as she bustles from the living room. 

Korra nods, but remains quiet, rendered speechless by the view. She walks through the living room and heads straight for the windows, almost pressing her face up against the crystal clear glass. 

From this height, Korra can see it all. She can see the lake stretching out to her right, and to her left, the entire city. She sees the Sear's Tower and her school's blue glass building. She can see the Buckingham Fountain and the tiny dots that surround it, which she assumes are tourists, gawking at the view. She notes that she can even see Millenium Park as she watches the sun dance and sparkle off of the reflective Bean.

"Yeah, the view is spectacular." Asami speaks quietly. 

Korra turns to find her a few feet away, dressed in a new black and red outfit, and holding a change of clothes. 

"Its... Magnificent." Korra attempts to convey the brilliance of it all. "Is this whole place yours or do you live here with your family?"

"Mostly by myself. My Dad will visit from time to time, but he's often away on business trips."

"What about your Mom?"

Asami slightly tenses and Korra instantly realizes her mistake. Hiroshi Sato lost his wife in a fire a few years back... How could she forget that?"

"Oh Asami, I'm so sorry -" Korra apologizes.

Asami shakes her head. "It's alright. No need to apologize."

Asami approaches Korra, handing her the clothes. "Will this be alright?" Asami asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, this is perfect." Korra takes the clothes and Asami points her toward a room to change. 

"The bathroom is just around the corner there."

"Thanks." 

Korra hurries away before stopping and turning back to Asami. 

"I'm really sorry about your Mom, Asami. I'm sure she was an incredible woman."

Asami smiles warmly. "She was, thank you."

Korra turns then and leaves Asami alone in the living room. Asami breathes and looks to the windows, trying to block out the painful memories of her mother with the view of Chicago.


	8. Do you not like sleeves?

Korra emerges from the bathroom wearing the black baggie pants and blue shirt that Asami gave to her. Korra has the sleeves pushed up and when Asami catches a glimpse of her in the window's reflection, she turns around and laughs.

"Do you not like sleeves?"

Korra, slightly embarrassed, slowly pulls down her sleeves. "Oh, well, uh... No, they are fine. I'm just not used to them."

Asami continues to laugh and walks over to Korra. She takes one sleeve at a time, folding them up with evident skill. "No, you should keep them up. I like the shirt better that way."

Korra blushes as Asami fixes her shirt. The girl takes a step back to admire her handy work. "Much better."

"Thanks." Korra smiles before jumping into a wide stance and flexing her muscular arms. "Now I can show off these babies."

Asami freezes and her face goes as red as a plum.

"Uh - Wow."

Korra erupts into a roar of laughter. "Oh I got you good Ms. Asami."

Asami clears her throat. "What? No you did not."

"You should see your face right now."

Asami turns and sees her red reflection in the windows. She internally curses.

"Alright, well you just caught me off guard."

"Hmm mhm." Korra hums.

Asami ignores the smiling girl and goes into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?"

As if answering Asami's question, Korra's stomach growls loudly, making Asami chuckle.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Korra sheepishly moves to the kitchen and takes a seat at the high counter. "Yeah... I guess I'm a little hungry."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

Asami turns to the girl. "We met at noon, didn't you eat beforehand?"

"Oh no. I woke up and ran there."

Asami chuckles and turns her attention back to her kitchen cupboards.

"What?" Korra asks.

"Nothing."

Korra huffs in her seat and marvels at the amount of food in the engineer's cupboards. Did she buy all of this food for herself or did someone else shop for her? And how does a girl that size eat that amount of food?

"You planning on feeding an army?"

"Hmm?" Asami turns. "What do you mean?"

"Your whole kitchen is packed with food. Do you eat all of that?"

"Oh no, my butler buys it for me -"

"Butler?"

"Yeah, he came with the house."

"Dang," Korra breathes. "We live in two completely different worlds."

Asami closes the cupboards. "I must seem like a stupid rich girl to you, don't I?"

"Are you kidding?" Korra speaks without thinking. "What stupid rich girl chases after a thief just to get a silly purse back when she could have easily just given that girl a few bucks for her loss?"

"Thanks -"

Korra continues, "And then takes the stranger that they met off of the streets into their house to give them fresh clothes and feed them? You are nothing like a stereotypical rich girl Ms. Asami."

Asami feels her body warm with the compliments and speech. "And you are quite unique yourself Ms. Korra."

The two let the words hang in the air before Asami breaks the silence. "So, where were we?"

"I think you were just about to let me cook for you." Korra interjects.

"You can cook?" Asami questions.

"Of course! Now, you go on and take a seat and I'll be your chef for today."

Asami raises an eyebrow, but doesn't object. She moves from the kitchen to take a seat at the high counter.

"Alright, go right on ahead."

Korra smiles and gets to work while Asami clicks a few buttons on her phone, turning on her music network. Korra looks up as she hears the music play throughout the apartment.

"Is this Death Cab?" Korra wonders.

"Yep. They are one of my favorite bands."

"Me too."

The two smile and Korra focuses back on cooking an epic meal.

The day passes quickly as Korra cooks and chats with a watchful Asami who notes each step that Korra does to prepare the food. She notes how skillfully Korra cuts the chicken and tosses it in different bowls of breading and nuts before putting it in the hot skillet. She watches as she heats up some potatoes in the microwave (which she explained was a bit college of her, but thought they still tasted good) and how she made a simple purple sauce for the chicken. Asami is a little skeptical of the purple sauce, but Korra assures her that it will be the perfect compliment to the chicken and potatoes.

By the time Korra puts the plates down on the table, the two girls know a lot about each other, including some funny/embarrassing childhood memories.

"Okay, come on," Korra coaxes. "Pour the sauce on the chicken and potatoes and let your taste buds melt away."

"I still don't understand why the sauce has to be purple, but -" Asami pours the sauce over the food. "I'll trust you."

Asami raises a fork to her mouth and takes the first bite. Her face goes from "I don't don't know about this..." to "Hmm..." to "FUCK! THIS IS DELICIOUS!" in mere seconds. Korra smiles so wide that Asami has to roll her eyes.

"Okay... You were right." Asami offers after finishing her first bite.

"I was right about what?" Korra presses.

Asami sighs, "The purple sauce is amazing and you are a masterful chef."

"Damn right."

The two laugh and Asami hastily takes another bite. Korra leans in, about to join, when her phone rings.

"Sorry, hold on."

Asami waves her apology away and Korra answers the phone.

"Hello - Mako? Yes I know what time it is. - It's... Uh..."

Korra looks around and Asami points to the black clock hanging from the kitchen wall. Korra almost drops her phone from shock.

"3:27! - Yes I do realize that makes me 27 minutes late to practice. I am so freaking sorry. I'm on my way!"

Korra hangs up and looks to a slightly disappointed Asami.

"Asami, I am so sorry, but I gotta go."

"Its fine, I shouldn't have kept you for so long."

Asami stands while Korra rushes to the bathroom to get her clothes.

"No, no. I should have been paying closer attention to the time."

Asami moves into the kitchen and gets an empty bag and some tupperware containers. Korra returns to the kitchen holding her clothes and Asami meets her.

"Here, take the bag for the clothes and let me pack up your food."

"Thank you so much." Korra breathes.

Korra puts her clothes into the bag and after Asami secures the food away, Korra puts the meal inside the bag as well.

Asami leads the frantic girl to the door. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes. Thank you for a wonderful - wonderful day!" Korra stammers.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal. I'm going to have to get the recipe."

The two stand awkwardly at the door. Korra takes a breath and turns to Asami.

"Hey, would you want to come to my boxing tournament this Saturday? It starts at 9am."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Asami confirms. "Do you want my number?"

Korra reddens ever so slightly, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Asami grabs a spare pen from a side table and returns, writing her digits down on Korra's palm.

"Just text me the details." Asami explains.

Asami finishes writing the number and Korra stumbles from the apartment.

"Will do. See you Saturday?"

"See you then."

Korra moves down the hallway and into the elevator, giddy with the prospect of seeing Ms. Asami again.

Asami waves goodbye and closes the door. She sighs, blissfully content with life.

"Damn," Asami talks to herself. "This girl is going to wreck me."


	9. Why haven't I run into you yet?

Asami enters the medium sized gym on Saturday morning, slightly nervous. She hadn't seen Korra for the past few days, so she was excited to catch another glimpse of her dream girl, though she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

Asami thought nothing much of the feeling, accounting it to the fact that she had never seen Korra box before, but she still couldn't shake it. Asami sighed, focusing on searching the semi-crowded gym for her girl. 

"Ms. Asami!" Someone yells from behind. "You made it!"

Asami flips around to find Korra, decked out in a red and black tight boxing outfit, running for her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Asami confirms.

Korra, completely overjoyed, takes Asami into a big hug. Asami's heart stops. 

"Hey now, aren't you going to introduce me?" Someone interrupts.

Korra lets go of a stunned Asami, opening herself up to a tall and muscular man. 

"Asami, this is Bolin. Bolin, Asami."

"Pleasure to meet -" Asami offers her hand to Bolin, but he instead charges her. He swoops Asami into a bear hug.

"You!" Asami screams.

Korra laughs. "Sorry, Bolin and I are huggers."

"Yes I can see that."

Bolin puts Asami back down on the ground and smiles to her.

"Hey, any friend of Korras is a friend of mine."

"Whose a friend of Korras?" Mako steps into the small group of friends. He looks to Asami and almost dies from shock.

"You're -" Mako stammers. "Asami - Right?"

"You know her?" Korra exclaims.

"Yeah, I ran into her on the street a few days ago."

Korra turns to Asami, raising her eyebrow in question. "You sure do run into a lot of people on the street, don't you?"

Asami turns beat red. "Yes, well, it is a problem of mine."

"Then why haven't I run into you yet?" Bolin questions.

Everyone laughs and any tension in the group is gone. 

"Sorry Bolin." Asami speaks between laughs. "I'll make sure to run into you as soon as possible."

"Okay good. I hate being left out."

A loud microphone screech suddenly echoes through the gym and everyone gives their attention to the boxing ring in the center of the room. A voice comes in over the microphone, "If we could have teams proceed to their designated areas, we will be starting shortly. Thank you."

Mako looks to his team, "Let's go."

Everyone nods and Bolin follows Mako through the crowd while Korra stays near Ms. Asami.

"Really, thank you for coming today. It means a lot." Korra speaks.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm excited to see your matches."

Korra visibly brightens, but right before she is to follow Mako, Asami grabs her shoulder.

"Korra -"

Korra turns. "Hmm?"

"Um..." Asami attempts. "Be careful, okay?"

"You nervous that I'll get hurt Ms. Asami?" Korra teases.

"Well... Yeah, a little." 

"Don't worry. I got this." Korra confirms.

Asami nods, but the feeling doesn't leave the pit of her stomach. 

"I'll come to visit you after each match, okay?"

"Yeah." Asami smiles. "Knock them out!"

Korra laughs and dashes away, toward her teammates. 

Asami sighs and moves toward the bleachers, finding a nice spot in the second row. There are a few people beside her, some parents, some friends. Everyone seems really nice though, and Asami is comforted. 

"Who you rooting for?" A man's voice startles her.

Asami looks behind her to find a 20 something young man. He wears a green and grey outfit and his hair is slicked back and buzzed on the sides.

"Um..." Asami tries to remember the name of Korra's boxing team. "The Fire Ferrets?"

"Ah yeah, they are pretty good." The man moves and sits down next to Asami.

"Name's Baatar Jr, though you can just call me Baatar."

"Asami."

"Nice to meet you."

Asami smiles and turns back to the ring. She sees the first two competitors enter the ring and prepare to fight. Her stomach does a flip. Geez, what is wrong with me? Asami thinks.

"Have you ever been to a boxing tournament before?" Baatar questions.

"No, not really. I've seen some matches on TV, but this is the first time in person." Asami smiles as she thinks about the few hours of research she did on boxing in preparation for today.

"Well you are in store for some intense action."

"Hmm." Asami ignores Baatar as she watches the first two boxers attack each other. She notes their different styles, as one seems to be a swarmer (a fighter who attempts to overwhelm their opponent by applying constant pressure) while the other a slugger (an intense fighter who only needs to land one killer shot to knock their opponent out). She smiles again, extremely happy with how well she picked up the sport after only a few hours of online research. 

The slugger suddenly explodes, attacking the swarmer with a final punch that sends him down onto the ground. The swarmer is knocked out cold and the slugger is decreed the victor.

Asami swallows loudly as the crowd cheers around her. 

"Wow! See that?" Baatar shouts. "That's what I'm talking about."

Asami tries to catch her breath, but fails as she sees Korra ascend the stairs and enter the now bloody ring.


	10. Avatar Korra...

Thankfully the awful dread that Asami had been feeling for the past hour turned out to be nothing as she watched Korra skillfully obliterate opponent after opponent in the ring. It was unlike anything that Asami had ever seen and she knew that she wasn't alone in that claim as the crowd went crazy for her.

Watching Korra, she counted at least four different forms of boxing that she would use in the ring, switching between a swarmer, an out-boxer, a slugger, and a boxer-puncher. She was incredible and the crowd knew it, as they started to chant "AVATAR KORRA!" each time she was in the ring.

Asami was a little curious about the Avatar part of the nickname, but either way, she loved it.

The entire day passed quickly as she watched _Avatar_ _Korra_ and the rest of her Fire Ferret team destroy the competition. She noted a few other good groups, such as The Red Lotus and The Earth Empire, which featured a strong girl nicknamed The Great Uniter. (Baatar Jr. was crazy about this girl, chanting her name at every opportunity). Thankfully the Fire Ferrets didn't have to fight the other teams as Asami feared that Korra would actually get hurt from the matches.

By the end of the day, Asami was exhausted, though she looked forward to being with Korra.

Asami picks up her items from the bleachers and moves toward the ring.

"Wasn't that just - just so incredible?" Baatar asks before Asami can get away.

"Yes, very fun."

"Will I see you next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday?" Asami questions.

"Oh yes. This was only the first half the tournament. Next Saturday is when the top teams fight each other."

Asami freezes. "Oh, I didn't realize -"

"It should be so much fun." Baatar continues. "The Empire, Lotus, and Fire Ferrets should all be in the same bracket this next round so it will be fantastic."

"Great..." Asami looks away from Baatar, searching the gym for Korra.

"I think she wen't to the locker room." Baatar points to the far corner of the gym. Asami turns to him and gives him her signature smile. 

"Thanks Baatar Jr."

"It's just Baatar."

Asami walks away and silently laughs. Sure purposefully forgetting his name was a little petty, but after putting up with all the "I LOVE YOU GREAT UNITER" chants, she deserved a silent revenge.

Asami moves to the far corner the gym when Korra flies out of the locker room and slams into her. Asami falls onto the ground.

"ASAMI!" Korra yells, diving for her girl. "Are you okay? I am soooo sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Asami laughs and takes Korra's hand to help her up. "No no, I just seem to have the ability to run into everyone. I'm sorry."

"You sure?"

Asami stands. "Of course, see, I'm fine."

Korra smiles and starts to move through the hordes of people, bringing Asami with her by pulling on her hand. "Alright then, let's go!"

"Where're we going?"

"We gotta find the others. We're going out to dinner to celebrate!" Korra speeds up.

"And we have to run to find them?" Asami breathlessly questions.

"Yeah I'm starving!"

Asami couldn't argue with that logic, so she follows Korra through the masses of people, enjoying the physical contact between the two. 

Korra stops abruptly and Asami almost runs into her again, only to stop herself mere inches from the girl.

"Mako! We're here." Korra calls to her teammate.

Mako turns, along with Bolin and a new girl, to Korra and Asami.

"Took you two long enough." Mako complains.

Bolin playfully hits Mako's shoulder, "Ease up bro! Can't you be happy? We did great today!"

"Sure, but we still have to worry about next -"

"Be quiet and just focus on us being awesome today! Okay?" Bolin presses.

"Fine." 

Everyone laughs and after a quick discussion, they decide on going to a local diner down the street. 

Korra and Asami, hand in hand, exit the gym.

"Thanks again for coming." Korra whispers.

"Of course." Asami smiles. "You were right, you rocked out there."

"Psh, that was nothing."

"Hmm." Asami hums. "Oh, by the way, what was with your Avatar nickname?"

Korra laughs. "You know, I really don't know. My parents always called me that as a nickname and I guess it just stuck."

"Well, _Avatar Korra_ , I love it."

Korra's stomach does a quick flip as she notes how perfectly her name sounds on Asami's lips. Asami smiles and the two walk out of the gym together, heading to have a wonderful dinner with friends.


	11. Round the table we sit.

The tournament was held in a small gym located off of the Fullerton Red Line, which Asami wasn't too familiar with, so when Korra dragged her into this small diner called Clarke's, she was pleasantly surprised by how much she loved it.

The diner was small, yet not uncomfortably tight. It had a red and white color scheme, and the whole place felt like home. It was perfect.

The group of friends, Mako, Bolin, Opal (who Asami learned is Bolin's adorable girlfriend), Korra, and herself piled into a large red booth and relaxed into the warmth and vibe of the diner. Asami sat next to Korra who made it a point that Mako wasn't to sit between the two. Mako was of course embarrassed by this, but didn't comment as he joined Bopal (Asami thought she was quite clever for that nickname) on the other side of the booth. Asami silently laughs at the whole sitting situation.

"Sooooooo, what we going to get?" Bolin starts.

"I don't know, but I am starving." Korra calls from behind her huge menu.

Asami looks to her own menu, noting the large array of breakfast food with the occasional lunch items. She spots a strawberry waffle and decides that it would be the best choice for such a nice night.

"So Asami," Opal grabs the girl's attention. "How long have you and Korra been together?"

Asami, completely mortified, looks up from the menu slowly. What should she say? Oh, we aren't together Opal, but thank you ever so much for picking up on our sexual tension! Unless... Were they dating? Korra did invite her to the arena... Oh please, Asami, don't be so ridiculous. You barely know the girl! Geez...

Asami's thoughts continue to spin away from her until Korra interrupts, "Only a few years, right Ms. Asami?"

Asami turns to Korra and tries to compose herself. "Probably more like five?"

"Ah that's right. Five years now, oh how time has passed." Korra breezes.

Everyone laughs and Korra playfully eyes Asami who cannot meet her gaze.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Korra? I mean, I have a right to know these things!" Bolin adds.

"Sorry Bolin, but you see, our love is just so... fantastic that I couldn't bear telling the secret."

Asami turns a deep shade of red and Opal laughs at the sight. "Oh no, I think we broke her."

Before any other comments on Asami's love life are to be made, the waiter, a cute young girl, interrupts. Asami is relieved by the change of subject as soon everyone is ordering their food and waiting anxiously for it to be brought out. Korra, like Asami predicted, ordered a mountain full of breakfast items, which she assured Asami that she would eat it all.

The night continues and passes by easily. With each passing minute, the conversation deepens and the group enjoys each other's company. Twice, Asami notes that Korra moves closer to her, brushing her fingers with her hand and driving the girl completely nuts. She wasn't sure if Korra knew the affect she had on Asami, but it was unmistakeable to her.

By the end of the night, Korra is basically holding hands with Asami as she absentmindedly plays with her fingers on the booth. Asami almost dies from an overactive heart when Mako stands.

"Alright, it's getting late. We should probably head out."

"Absolutely." Asami shouts as she moves from the booth.

Everyone puts on their light spring jackets and move from the cute diner and into the chill of the early spring night in Chicago.

Korra puts her arm through Asami's and Asami almost trips.

"I am just going to keep thanking you for coming out today." Korra hums.

"Oh please don't, I had a great time." Asami confirms.

"Exactly, so thank you."

The train ride passes quickly as Korra slumps over and dozes on Asami's shoulder, which of course, drives her crazy. She didn't know what had come over this girl, but she was acting like they have been dating for five years. 

Asami tries not to question it and just enjoy the ride. She watches how perfectly Bopal fit together and how much Mako looks after his little brother. She finds the group complex interesting and she hums with delight at the thought that she may become a part of it. 

"Jackson is next." The train announces, making Korra stir beside her.

"This your stop?" Asami questions a sleepy Korra.

"Yeah."

Asami stands and helps Korra up. 

"Don't forget our workout session on Monday." Mako calls. 

Korra waves him off and with Asami's assistance, gets off of the train. The two walk up the CTA stairs and out of the Jackson stop.

"You don't have to walk me home Ms. Asami." Korra slurs.

"I don't mind at all. Plus you look like you are about to pass out on one of these benches."

Korra laughs and suddenly perks up. She grabs Asami's hand as they head toward Korra's apartment.

"So how'd you like Bopal?" Korra asks.

Asami stops dead and Korra turns around to see what happened.

"You call them Bopal too?" Asami questions.

"Well yeah, the name seemed so natural."

Asami laughs and continues to walk beside a confused Korra.

"What?"

"Nothing -"

"Oh come on, you have to tell me!" Korra whines.

Asami breathes before beginning, "Its just that, thats what I've been calling them all night in my head. I thought I was clever for coming up with it."

"Ah," Korra laughs. "I guess I am just a little more clever than you Ms. Asami."

"Hmm, I don't know about that."

The two turn the street corner and slow. Korra looks to the familiar apartment building and Asami understands.

"This your place?"

"Yeah..."

Korra shifts, visibly uncomfortable. "I would - I would uh - invite you up and all - but -"

"It's okay Korra. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Korra blushes and Asami smiles at the sight.

"Wednesday." Asami speaks suddenly.

"Wednesday?"

"You, me, Kwong's Cuisine."

"Like - like a date?" Korra stutters.

"Absolutely."

Korra buzzes with excitement and without thinking, she charges toward Asami and kisses her. They connect and Asami feels as though she may die of happiness. She takes a step back, momentarily losing her ability to stand, before diving into the kiss and throwing Korra off guard. 

The two relish in the heated kiss for a moment longer before Korra breaks off.

"I - uh - I'm sorry about that - I just - uh." Korra attempts.

Asami laughs and winks at the flushed Korra. "Looking forward to more of that on Wednesday _Avatar Korra_."

Asami turns then and leaves Korra reeling outside. 

Korra breathes. "Damn."


	12. Kwong's Cuisine.

Korra arrives at Kwong's five minutes late, dressed in the nicest outfit that she could find in her closet. She has on sleek pants with a black blazer over a deep blue shirt. She wasn't really sure of the dress code, so she figured she would attempt to look nice.

A man approaches Korra as she nears the restaurant. "Avatar Korra?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Right this way."

Korra looks around, noting that no one else seems to have their own personal escort, and follows the man inside.

"Did - uh - Did Asami send you?"

"Oh yes." The man exaggerates. "Ms. Sato is a regular here so she requested that I bring you inside to her."

"Ah okay."

Korra follows the escort through the stunning chinese restaurant. Korra had always wanted to go to Kwong's Cuisine, but never had the money for it. It was located in the South Loop, near Clark and Roosevelt, so she passed it frequently on her way to classes and the gym. Walking through it now, she was a little stunned in disbelief that she was here to go on a date with a beautiful girl.

The man brings Korra to an intimate booth where Ms. Asami sits. Korra's heart jumps as she sees Asami's silk red dress and perfect hair.

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra has arrived." The man speaks.

Asami flashes her breathtaking smile to the escort.

"Thank you Mr. Romain."

"My pleasure." Mr. Romain does a slight bow. "Your waiter will be out momentarily."

The man ducks out of their presence, leaving Korra and Asami alone. Asami gestures to the seat across from her.

"You going to sit?" Asami teases.

Korra swallows and snaps out of her daze as she takes a seat across from her date.

"You look - uh - well... Snazzy." Korra manages.

Asami blushes ever so slightly. "Well thank you. You also look snazzy."

A tall waiter in a dashing suit approaches the two. "Ms. Sato, I see you've brought a beautiful lady with you here tonight."

Asami smiles and Korra deepens into a shade of red.

"Yes, well I was lucky enough to find her."

"Very lucky indeed. Now, what can I get you two to drink this evening?"

"Ginger ale for me." Asami speaks and Korra looks to the waiter. "Just water is fine. Thank you."

"Absolutely. I will be right out with your drink Ms. Sato."

The man turns to leave and Korra smiles at Ms. Asami.

"Man, everyone loves you here. Do you come here often?"

Asami chuckles, "Maybe once a week."

"Only once a week?"

"Shut up."

Korra laughs and Asami joins in.

"This was my family's favorite restaurant to go to before my Mom died, so it's always been dear to my heart."

Korra softens. "Well its amazing, so I can understand why."

Asami takes her eyes off of her girl momentarily as she remembers how beautiful the chinese architecture is in the restaurant. She looks to the lanterns hanging from the wall and the tan and red hues that splash across the hand painted decoy. She turns back to Korra.

"Yeah, I always forget how nice this place is. To me, its just another restaurant where my family and I visited. Nothing too special."

Korra scoffs. "Well to me its freaking awesome. Much nicer than any restaurant me and my Dad would go to."

Asami leans over the table and grabs Korra's hands.

"Is this too much?"

"No, no of course not." Korra stammers.

"You sure? I didn't mean to over do it. I just wanted to have a nice date."

Korra clasps her hands around Asami's and slightly brushes her fingertips over the back of her hand.

"This is perfect Asami."

Asami smiles. "Okay."

The waiter interrupts their moment, placing down Asami's ginger ale with great care and precision.

"So you two ready to order or should I give you a few more minutes?"

"We will have two dishes of gyoza, the Zaru Soba, Sukiyaki, Gyu-Don, and two things of the Le Bonki."

Korra smiles a crooked little smile at the girl as the waiter takes the order and disappears.

"Only once a week, huh?"

Asami bursts out laughing and the two settle in for their date.

The night passes quickly and by the time people have departed from their tables, Korra still felt as though she had just arrived. Through the night, Korra has learned all about Asami's up-bringing, her relationship with her father, and her current prototypes that she is working on in her private workshop. She also told Asami all about her parents that live in Canada and how she is thinking about adopting a dog.

"I think you should do it." Asami pleads.

"I don't have room for it Asami." Korra interrupts. "Plus, who would look after it while I'm at the gym?"

A crease forms in Asami's forehead that Korra has official labeled the "I'm in my own universe formulating a plan" wrinkle, but before Asami can properly create said plan, Korra interrupts. "Asami, I'll survive. I'll get a dog once I finish college."

"But -"

"I swear I'll survive."

Asami sighs and Korra stands.

"I think we better get going."

"Right." Asami stands and Korra holds her hand out for the girl.

"May I take thee hand Ms. Sato?"

"Oh my. If you insist Avatar Korra."

Korra blushes and after saying goodbye to all the staff members, Korra and Asami depart the restaurant, hand in hand.

"So I don't know if you, uh." Asami stammers. "If you needed to get home immediately or not, but I was thinking we could watch a movie or something at my place. I had my butler pick up some desserts that I thought you might like."

"Well that sounds amazing." Korra hums. "I mean, I don't know if I can eat anymore after that incredible meal, but I am willing to try!"

Asami sighs with delight. "Thought you might be up for a challenge."

The two laugh and scoot closer together as they walk through the streets of Chicago to Asami's apartment.


	13. Two steps into the apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more "mature" chapter than previous ones, so please take note of that before deciding to read on.

Korra and Asami get two steps into the apartment before they discard their jackets and attack each other. The kiss is hot and fierce as Korra takes ahold of Asami's hair, making the girl shiver with joy. Asami reciprocates by tracing her finger down Korra's back and Korra hums with delight, losing all thoughts and worries.

The two move through the apartment as they kiss, bumping into objects before falling onto the couch. Asami falls on top of Korra and they both break apart as they erupt in laughter. Asami, still on top of Korra, lightly touches her girl's face. Korra smiles.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Asami purrs.

"What? Fall on top of me?" Korra teases.

"No - Well - Yes, that too."

They laugh again and Korra leans up to Asami, dazing her with her crystal blue eyes.

"So does this mean we aren't watching a movie and eating desert?" Korra questions.

"Hmm." Asami moves into Korra, kissing her lightly and teasing her. Korra can't stand it as she leans into Asami and takes a hold of her. The kiss intensifies and heat radiates between their bodies as they explore each other. 

Korra, using one hand, switches positions with Asami almost seamlessly, throwing Asami off kilter. She gasps as Korra finds her neck and traces it with her mouth. 

"Korra..." Asami breathes.

"Hmm?"

"What, what are you doing?"

"Examining your neck. Do you want me to stop?"

"Never." 

Korra laughs and continues her work, making sure to kiss each and every exposed muscle that she can find on Asami's neck and chest. The girl breathes between kisses until she cannot stand it any longer as she finds Korra's mouth.

Korra laughs. "Too much?"

"No."

Time slips away from Korra and Asami as they discover how their bodies work and move. Korra feels her love and respect for Ms. Asami deepen with every kiss and teasing glide of the finger. She shivers with delight and aches for more until both girls are without shirts and gasping for air.

Korra takes a moment to look at herself and she laughs, bringing a curious look to Asami.

"What?" Asami asks.

"We are ridiculous."

"I thought we were doing quite well -"

"No, no." Korra stammers. "We are - I mean, you are fantastic -"

Korra laughs again and Asami lightly kisses her.

"I just think we should slow down a bit." Korra concludes.

Asami smiles and agrees. "You're right."

Asami stands and tosses Korra her discarded shirt. "I mean, we can't make out all night. We have a movie to watch."

Korra laughs as she puts her blue shirt back on, "Of course. How could I forget about the movie?"

The two get dressed and Korra relaxes into the couch as Asami takes a projector screen from the ceiling, sets up the projector, and gets two chocolate domes from the fridge. She presents the desert to Korra before snuggling up close to her.

"This looks amazing. Where did you say your butler got it?"

"Now thats a secret." Asami laughs.

"What?"

Asami continues to laugh. "Just try it."

Korra purses her lips in a grumpy face before slicing the dome and taking a bite. Korra is flooded with the delicate taste of rich chocolate mousse and sponge cookie. 

"Shit! Asami, this is so fucking good."

Asami smiles. "Glad you like it."

Korra takes another bite as Asami starts the movie. 

With a spoon still in her mouth, Korra asks, "What we watching?"

"Rocky."

"Rocky?" Korra questions. "What's it about?"

Asami almost dies. "You've never heard of Rocky?"

"No..."

"Korra!"

"What?"

"Its a classic."

Korra smiles and takes another bite of heaven.

"I don't real' watch movers."

Asami sighs and looks to the movie.

"Well I have a feeling that you'll love it."

Korra smiles and eyes Asami. "It's okay. I have a feeling that I'll barely be watching the movie."

Asami looks at Korra from the corner of her eye and smiles. She scoots closer.

"Same."

The two laugh and continue to enjoy the desert and each other's warmth while barely watching the mover.


	14. I'll text you.

By one o'clock, Korra is dozing on Asami's couch as Asami slightly traces the muscular contours of Korra's back.

"You tired? Did you want to sleep over?" Asami asks.

Korra rolls over and props herself up on her elbows. "No, I should go. Thanks though... For the offer..."

Asami laughs, "Anytime."

Korra smiles and disentangles herself from Asami, sighing as she grabs her belongings.

"You sure you want to leave?" Asami teases. "That was a heavy sigh."

"No - Yes - I mean. I don't want to leave, but I should. I have practice tomorrow and well -"

"Korra, it's alright. I'm just teasing you." Asami moves to Korra and brushes away her short brown hair making chills run down Korra's back. "I'm just going to miss you is all."

In response, Korra pulls Asami close to her, pressing her body up against the girl as she kisses her. Heat explodes between them as Asami returns the kiss, slightly tracing Korra's lips with her tongue. Korra smiles and the two laugh, pulling away breathless.

"Are you okay to walk home by yourself? I can call a -"

"No I'm fine." Korra confirms while flexing her muscles. "I can take on anyone who wants to mess with me."

"Mhm hmm." Asami hums, dazed and distracted by the muscles. "Just be safe."

"Will do."

Korra leans in and kisses Asami once more before turning and leaving the apartment. Asami waves to her girl as the elevator comes.

"I'll text you." Korra calls.

"I'll be waiting."

Korra laughs as she enters the elevator and leaves Ms. Asami standing in the threshold of her apartment.

Asami breathes for a few minutes in the doorway, coming off of the buzz that she now associates being with Korra. She sighs before turning around and locking the door behind her.

"Damn. How did all this happen?" Asami talks to herself.

She moves to her living room and cleans up the mess that Korra and her made. She straightens the couch pillows, folds up blankets, and puts away the now empty bowls of popcorn.

"I should have fallen into hot girls with blank pieces of paper a long time ago if I knew that this would have happened." Asami laughs.

She looks around the empty apartment and sighs. Asami moves to the portrait of her mother, father, and herself. She picks it up and traces her mother's face with her thumb, feeling the permanent longing for her mom. Her best friend.

After a few moments, Asami puts the picture down and heads to her bathroom, washing off her make-up and preparing for bed. With red satin pajamas on and black socks, Asami cuddles into bed and hugs her pillows. She breathes and relaxes into the night, just as her phone buzzes on her night stand.

Asami smiles and reaches for her iPhone.

 **K:** Shit, I shouldn't have left. You looked so beautiful tonite and I wish I was there kissing you right now.

Asami blushes and thanks the universe that no one can see how much she is smiling. She opens up iMessages and types back.

 **A:** Wish you were here too. Did you make it home alright?

Asami sends the message and is surprised by how quickly Korra responds.

 **K:** No.

 **A:** No?

 **K:** No. I haven't left your building yet.

Asami bolts upright and types furiously.

 **A:** Wait what? What do you mean?

 **K:** I mean, I couldn't decide to leave you so I just haven't left yet.

 **A:** Well let me know when you decide.

Asami holds her breath in anticipation for Korra's response, but she receives none. Minutes pass before she hears a knock on her door, to which Asami jumps from her bed and bolts to the door.

Asami swings open the door, revealing a Korra who smiles crookedly.

"Hey." Korra starts.

"Did you get lost?"

"Yeah."

Asami takes Korra in and kisses her softly. Korra shivers and presses Asami onto the wall of the apartment, responding to her lips and tongue. They dance with each other as they move through the apartment, feeling their bodies, and heading toward the bedroom. With a huff, Asami lands on top of Korra in the bed and Korra laughs.

"On top again?"

"It seems I just can't help myself." Asami breezes as she leans into Korra.

The two feel each other, embracing, and enjoying physical contact.

Korra takes a moment to breath before speaking, "So, does this mean that we're dating?"

Asami laughs, "Yes I think we are _Avatar Korra_. Are you alright with that?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I think I could get used to dating you _Ms. Asami_."

"Good."

The two embrace again and dive into another round of endless kisses before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	15. A warm awakening.

Asami awakes to the first glimmer of sun breaking through her partially closed blinds. She liked complete darkness when going to sleep, but in the chaotic/spectacular night, she must have forgotten to close the blinds. Though she didn't really mind waking up early this morning as she realizes that she is being spooned by the muscular Korra, or rather, her muscular girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend_.

Man, she was going to have to get used to that.

As Asami repeats the word, "Girlfriend" over and over again, Korra scoots closer, wrapping herself around her, in a bear type hug. Asami is dazed as she feels Korra shape her body around Asami, making sure that she is pressing herself up against the young engineer as much as possible.

I am in heaven, Asami thinks, nothing could make me happier.

Until something does.

With an ever so delicate presence, Asami feels Korra stir to softly kiss her back. Korra is careful not to wake Asami, though she can tell that the girl is getting a little carried away with the use of tongue every now and then.

"Good Morning." Asami whispers.

"Morning."

Asami turns to Korra, interrupting her luxurious back treatment.

"You are one amazing spooner."

"Oh yeah?" Korra beams. "I mean, I wasn't going to say anything, but -"

"But you knew you were a great spooner?"

"Damn right."

Asami laughs and Korra smiles as she comes in closer to her girl.

"Am I right in thinking that we're dating? I mean, we did have that conversation, right?" Korra checks.

"Of course you silly Avatar." Asami teases, "You don't remember what we talked about?"

"I was a little -"

Korra moves over Asami and touches her face with a slight gesture.

"Pre-occupied."

"I can see that." Asami breathes. "Do you still want to date me?"

Korra laughs, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well we did only meet just a few weeks ago Korra."

Korra's hand freezes and she turns to move away from Asami as she repositions herself. Korra sits still for a moment, looking to her beautiful girlfriend before speaking.

"Yeah. I - I thought about that. About us moving so quickly and not really knowing each other..."

"And?" Asami presses.

"And, well. I feel like I've known you for a while now Ms. Asami. Like in a previous life or something. I don't know. That sounds so stupid."

"No it doesn't. I've always liked the idea of reincarnation."

Korra meets Asami's eyes once more and her smile widens. "You have?"

"Yeah." Asami nods. "Meeting someone in a previous life has always seemed enticing to me."

"Me too." Korra agrees. "Not saying that we are destined to be lovers, but I - I don't know - I just feel like we have a strong connection."

"Damn right." Asami smiles as she moves to Korra and takes ahold of her now forever girlfriend.

The two find each other and take their time as they appreciate each other's body and soul.

Korra hums with delight.

"Damn right."


	16. A little distance and time.

**8:17 AM**

Asami lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, and sighs to herself. It has been 7 minutes since Korra left the apartment, and Asami could already feel the heat leave her body that was gifted to her by her _girlfriend_.

"Damn." Asami curses to herself, "I will never get used to that."

Asami rolls over in bed and groans into her pillow in frustration, before rolling back onto her back.

"Get it together." Asami chants, "It's only been seven minutes. You can handle a little distance and time away from her... Maybe."

\---

**8:22 AM**

Korra runs down the streets of Chicago, ignoring the snide stares of pedestrians that she passes. She runs past a particularly annoying man who openly scoffs at Korra as she runs by. Korra, who is not really in the mood for any bullshit, stares at him as he runs and gives him a very obvious middle finger.

'Screw you sir.' Korra thinks. 'You do not want to mess with me right now.'

The man, now very offended, turns the other way to ignore Korra. Korra smiles a victorious grin.

'That's right. Don't mess with a girl who just had to leave her girlfriend for stupid boxing practice.'

Korra rounds the corner and dashes to the gym that is now only a few blocks away from.

\---

**9:57 AM**

Asami enters her Advanced Psychics Course, ignores her professor, and sits down. She looks to her phone and sighs just a bit too loudly.

"Rough morning?"

Asami turns to find Zhu Li sitting next to her.

"Sort of, I guess." Asami answers.

"If you sigh like that after a 'sort of' kind of morning, I'd hate for you to have a truly bad one Ms. Sato."

"Hah. Yes, that sigh might have been just a bit too dramatic."

Zhu Li leans forward, interested. "Why sigh at all? If you don't mind me asking."

Asami smiles and looks to her notebook on her desk.

"My crush became a reality." Asami answers, more to herself than to Zhu Li.

"Oh? Then how can one be sad at all?"

"Cause she had to leave me this morning before I was ready to let her go." Asami whispers.

Zhu Li nods and leans back. "Yes. That is actually quite terrible. When will you see her again?"

"Two days. I'm going to her boxing tournament!"

Zhu Li quickly looks to her phone and back up at Asami with a questioning look. "Saturday?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh well... I just thought you were going to the Chicago Engineering Exhibition." Zhu Li explains. "I heard your father would be there. I know Varrick will."

"Shit."

Asami opens her planner and flips through some pages until she finds the current date, and sure enough, in two days time she has marked down the Engineering Exhibition.

"I - I thought that wasn't for another week." Asami stutters.

"Looks like your crush really has consumed you."

Professor Salle clears her throat before speaking. "You all set to start Ms. Sato?"

Asami begrudgingly nods her head.

\---

**10:02 AM**

Korra, who was so done with Mako's shit, does another practice round of punches at Bolin. Bolin grunts in pain with each increasingly strong punch thrown at his gloves before jumping backwards.

"Enough! Enough!" Bolin pants. "I'm not here as your human punching bag."

"You kinda are." Korra manages to speak while taking out her mouthguard. "Too hard?"

"Just a little." Bolin catches his breath. "You alright?"

"Yeah..."

Korra heads toward the benches as she takes off her gloves.

"Come on Korra. It's just me. No Mako. Tell me what's going on."

"It's really nothing." Korra explains, "Just a bit tired of your brother on my case for being late all the time."

Bolin levels. "Well I think he's just worried and all. This Saturday's going to be our toughest tournament yet."

"I know that -"

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm just -" Korra stammers. "I don't know. I've just been enjoying my time away from boxing the past two weeks."

"Oh? And this has nothing to do with that girl, Asami Sato, right?" Bolin teases.

"Shut up."

The two laugh. Korra breathes. "Yeah, okay. It has a lot to do with Asami."

"Well, she'll be there this Saturday. Right?"

Korra smiles a little too much. "Yeah."

"Then focus on becoming better for her. You know, I hear women like it when you impress them."

"OH? Is that a fact?" Korra laughs.

"Hmm mhm."

"Well then, I better get back to work." Korra remarks as she puts her gloves back on. "You ready?"

"I guess. As long as you go easier on me."

"I shall keep no promises."

Korra and Bolin head back toward the ring. Unnoticed, Korra's phone buzzes in her discarded gym bag.

\---

**1:07 PM**

Asami paces in her apartment as she talks to her father on the phone.

"Yes Dad, I do realize that the exhibition is important and the Satos need to be present, but -"

"Asami. There are no exceptions. You agreed to attend months ago and you have to follow through on your promises."

Asami rolls her eyes. "We both know that no one will notice if I slip out for an hour or two."

Hiroshi Sato's voice grows. "Asami. You are to attend and be at my side for the entire day. If you are to ever inherit my company, you need to make good first impressions now. So just text your little friend that you can't make it to their sport event."

"Goodbye Dad."

"See you Saturday."

Asami hangs up the phone and heads toward the kitchen. She opens the fridge, takes out bottle of beer, cracks it open, and takes a long drink.

"Thank you for understanding Dad. As always." Asami whispers to herself before taking another long drink.

After finishing half the bottle, Asami picks up her phone and texts Korra again, for the third time.

 **A:** Korra? You there?

\---

**8:42 PM**

Korra steps out of the shower when she hears a frantic knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Korra whispers.

She puts on a white towel before stumbling out of the hot shower, toward the door. Another round of knocks pound on the frail wood before Korra swings open the door to find herself a now very stunned Asami.

"Asami? What're you doing here?"

Asami is speechless as she, in the most obvious manner, checks out her almost naked girlfriend.

"Asami?" Korra tries again. "You alright?"

"Yeah - I - Um - I -" Asami attempts.

"Ha! Wanna come in while I get into more clothing?"

"Sure."

Korra continues to laugh. She turns away from Asami, headed toward her room.

"Sorry about the mess." Korra calls from behind as she closes her bedroom door.

Asami avoids various clothes and pieces of trash on the ground as she moves into the small, one bedroom, apartment.

"It's okay. Sorry for - uh - you know. Checking you out?" Asami replies.

Korra pops her head out from her bedroom and enters the living room, now fully clothed in sweats and a blue hoodie.

"Don't you mean for turning you on?"

Asami smiles and takes a step toward her girl. She places a hand at the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Korra gladly reciprocates, and only pulls away to momentarily breathe and think aloud.

"Wait -" Korra attempts before Asami pulls her in for another deep kiss. "Hmm - No wait."

Korra pulls away firm and Asami apologizes, "Sorry."

"No. You're fine. Just uh - What are you doing here? And how did you get into my building?"

"Oh, I bribed the security guard to let me in."

"You what?" Korra gasps.

"Well..." Asami frowns. "You weren't answering your phone. And I'm really not usually this crazy of a stalker, but I was worried..."

"Oh." Korra leaves Asami for a moment to retrieve her phone. She stares down at the black screen. "Sorry about that. Must have died a few hours ago."

"Right. Yes, that makes a lot more sense than you being kidnapped." Asami admits. She backs away, toward the door. "Sorry to have come here like this. It was a mistake."

"No, don't be sorry. It's cool. And frankly kind of hot that you care so much." Korra meets Asami again, now pulling her in and kissing her. The two connect for another moment and Asami almost groans as she remembers what she had to tell Korra.

"Korra - I have to - to tell you something -" Asami speaks while kissing.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Korra stops and freezes. "Are you alright?"

Asami nods and takes Korra's hand. "Yes, perfectly alright. It's just... I - I can't come to your tournament this Saturday."

"What? Why?" Korra speaks before thinking. "I thought you said you could -"

"I know, but I forgot about this exhibition thing that I have to go to with my Dad, and well, I can't miss that or else my career is screwed."

"Oh."

Korra moves away, toward the kitchen. She takes out a can of PBR, cracks it open, and offers it to Asami. Asami smiles, but refuses. "I'm okay."

Korra nods and chugs the beer, before responding. "Well, then I guess you'll have to miss this Saturday."

"Korra, I'm so -"

Korra smiles and moves back to her engineer. "Ms. Asami Sato, it's okay. I mean, I wish you could come, but I'll dominate those chumps with or without you."

Asami laughs and moves toward her girl. "You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Asami brings Korra in and kisses her, tasting the PBR on her lips. The two join and laugh, realizing how much they missed each other in the short time they were away from each other.

"Man, I missed you. This whole distance and time thing away from each other really sucked today." Asami whispers.

"Agreed. How am I going to be without you for another two days?" Korra replies between kisses.

"I have no fucking idea."


	17. A midnight dance.

Korra enters the room and all but one turn.

Asami does not need to see for she feels her enter.

Feels her body and breathe. Her warmth and soul.

They are dancing.

Dancing to the smooth pulse of the room.

The pulse of swaying bodies.

Korra takes lead and surprises Asami.

"How did you learn to dance?"

The two spin and twirl.

Spin and twirl.

Asami looks up and Korra brushes away her hair.

Asami gasps.

Asami is no longer spinning with Korra.

She is watching.

Observing.

Korra dances with another.

In another setting.

Another world.

The two bodies circle each other.

They lunge.

The other woman, Kuvira, is skilled.

She knows the dance too well.

Korra cannot keep up.

The two spin and twirl.

Spin and twirl.

Korra becomes dizzy, unsteady.

Kuvira dips Korra.

Korra falls.

Blood pounds through Asami, just as it pools around Korra.

Asami lunges for her partner. She fails.

She knows not the tempo.

People surround Korra.

People care for her.

All, but Asami.

She cannot reach her partner.

She cannot reach Korra in time.

\---

Asami wakes in a pool of her own sweat.


	18. The Event (Part One).

Kuvira. The image of "The Great Uniter" (whom she only saw briefly at the previous tournament) boxing in this dancing rhythm with Korra kept replaying over and over and over again in Asami's mind as she numbly listened to her father's colleagues drone on about another brilliant engineering feat that they have accomplished. Normally, Asami would have loved the Engineering Exhibition, but after having a dream about Korra facing off with Kuvira and losing, badly, Asami couldn't focus or enjoy anything.

'I mean, what if she does face Kuvira and lose?' Asami thinks. 'What if she ends up in a pool of her own blood just like my dream foretold and I'm not there to help her.'

After three cups of coffee, each with four shots of expresso in them, Asami's thoughts run wild, along with her heart beat.

'I can't just let Korra lie there without me. Lie there hurt, and damaged. I need - I need to help her!'

Asami stands out of reflex and her father, who sits right next to her in the grand conference room, pulls her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Sato whispers.

"Away. Now let me go." Asami replies.

Mr. Sato meets the eyes of a few of his colleagues and smiles before turning back to his daughter.

Hiroshi speaks through his teeth, "Sit down, now, Asami."

Asami, feeling the power in her father's tightening grip, does as she is told and sits back in her chair.

"No daughter of mine leaves in the middle of a conference." Hiroshi whispers. "You know this."

"I know." Asami confirms, but doesn't commit to her words.

Right now, she didn't give a damn what her father thought his daughter should be doing. She knew that she could easily leave this conference hall, take the Mercedes to Korra, and be back before any one of these men in suits noticed.

Asami sighs. 

But right now wasn't the time to be making such the argument.

With all eyes facing forward, Asami leans back in her chair and pulls out her phone, checking her messages. She opens up iMessages and sees a new one from Korra. Asami's chest tightens.

 **K:** Gooooood Morning Ms. Asami! Sorry for missing your call last night and not texting until now, I lost track of time during prep this morning for the tournament, but if you would like to know, we are doing great so far. I kicked some jerk's ass in Round Two so hard that he couldn't recover, letting the Fire Ferrets advance in ranking. We are set to face off against the Earth Empire later this morning. I am fighting Kuvira. An annoying boxer that goes by the title of "The Great Uniter!" How lame is that? lol. Anyways, hope you are doing well. Wish you were here.

Asami can't breathe.

Her dream was coming true. She feared it would, but now to know that Korra will be boxing against Kuvira was too much.

With the two words of "I'm sorry" whispered to her father, Asami jumps from her seat and rushes out of the grand conference room. Hiroshi almost shouts at his fleeing daughter, but with so many of his business partners watching, he knew he had to keep up appearances. Later though, later he would have some words for Asami.

Asami dashes from the conference and heads down the stairs of the exhibition hall. She ignores all of the snide glances her way and focuses on the fact that she will see Korra soon.


	19. The Event (Part Two).

Asami races down Lake Shore Drive in her Mercedes, gunning for Korra and hoping for her safety. She had been texting Korra almost non-stop since the moment she left her father stewing at the conference, but as she feared, she had gotten a reply so far.

With a deep breath, Asami focuses on the road, keeping track of the swerving cars in front of her and when her exit is. She checks Google Map and after a few more minutes, she takes a right turn, getting onto her desired street. Asami breathes, knowing that she is close, when she hears the first hint of a siren in the distance.

Asami looks in her rear-view mirror in horror as the ambulance follows her off of the exit. Asami pulls over, letting the ambulance past, only to rush after it, almost chasing the vehicle down the street.

Just as Asami fears, the ambulance heads in the same direction as she is going, almost taking the exact directions Google is explaining for her to take. They both round the corner and Asami almost bursts into tears when she sees the gym.

The ambulance pulls into the lot and so does Asami. Asami parks the car and rushes toward the gym opening, which is now crowded with people. In the middle of the crowd is a clearing, allowing the stretcher and emergency workers to move about. 

More sirens sound in the distance.

Asami charges forward, shouting various 'Excuse me!' and 'Let me past!' to people blocking her way.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Asami bursts through the crowd, landing herself in the front to see who is being put into the stretcher. Asami stands as tall as she can, looking past the paramedics to see -

"Asami?" 

A voice calls from behind.

Asami twists around to see Korra. Korra. Korra standing strong and tall, muscular and beautiful, with a crooked smile on her lips.

"Korra?" Asami questions.

Korra moves closer to Asami and sees that she has been crying. Korra's smile vanishes.

"Asami, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Asami scoffs, "Are you? I thought you were hurt or injured or -"

Korra takes Asami into a hug.

"No, of course not. I'm fine." Korra comforts. "I didn't even get to fight Kuvira yet. The injured contestant is from the match before me."

"Thank Rava."

Asami returns the hug, full force, knocking the air out of Korra's lungs.

Korra laughs, "You really were worried about me, huh?" 

"How could you even ask that? Of course I was worried about you Korra. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Korra looks up to Asami and smiles, "Heh, I love you."

Asami freezes and Korra knows it.

"Hey, woah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Korra attempts.

"No. Thank you. I -"

Korra interrupts, "Don't say it until you mean it Ms. Asami."

Korra winks and lets go of her.

"I do," Asami tries, "I just haven't said it to many people."

"Then take your time. I need to check up on my teammates anyway. Be back in a moment?" 

"Okay." Asami smiles. "I'll hold you to that."

Korra laughs and disappears into the crowd which is beginning to disperse as the ambulance leaves, headed to the nearest hospital.

Asami moves to the outside of the building, finding a nice bench to sit on. She feels her body relax, knowing that her girl is safe and that she is loved. Loved. The word echoes in Asami's mind and she smiles, giddy.

Asami already couldn't wait until she saw Korra again. She thought of what they might do tonight and when she would get to say the words 'I love you too' to her. Asami pictured the moment when -

The sound of a girl's scream followed by a car honk shook Asami cold. She looked around to try and find the source when she spotted the event about to happen.

As if in slow motion, Asami could see a little girl, about eight years old, standing in the middle of a busy Chicago street. The girl was motionless in the scene, not knowing where to go as the car headed straight for her. The car was smallish, but still big enough to destroy the girl.

Then, to her horror, she saw a streak of blue dart for the girl. Apparently the blue woman wasn't too far away from the scene, as the blue dashed for the girl, pushing her out of the way, mere seconds before the car was to hit her. But the blue woman didn't have enough time to save herself as the car then hit her instead.

The blue body slammed into the front windshield and the car swerved to a stop.

Asami lost focus on the scene. Everything blurred together now. Colors flooded the area. Reds, yellows, greens, but no blues except for that woman.

Asami was standing. She didn't remember moving from the bench, but now she was by the car. By the car and the little girl and the blue. But the blue wasn't a color.

It was a woman. It was a girl.

It was her girl.

Motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so sorry for the delay in chapters. Life caught up with me, but I have some time to write now, so woo!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and thank you to all that continue to read and support my works. ^.^


	20. White and blue.

Asami sits next to Korra in a large, white, hospital room. Korra lays motionless on the bed, except for a small rise and fall from her chest. Asami holds Korra's limp hand in hers and touches it ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Asami whispers.

Her voice is horse and rough from a day of crying.

"I should have said I love you when you did. I shouldn't have hesitated."

A fresh new storm of tears rush down Asami's face. She lets them pour.

It had been a long day for Asami.

\---

Immediately after Korra was hit and Asami snapped out of her daze, she called 911, getting another ambulance sent to the gym. The ambulance came within ten minutes and they got an unconscious Korra into the stretcher. Mako and Bolin and the whole crew was there trying to help, but Asami was the one that went in the ambulance with Korra. No one could separate Asami from Korra.

After arriving, Korra was sent into the emergency room and Asami, the waiting room.

Hours went by.

Mako and Bolin came. Opal and all of Korra's friends came. The waiting room was packed.

After several hours, a Doctor Rey informed everyone that Korra's condition was critical and that she was being prepped for surgery as her legs were crushed by the car. The room was tense and emotional. Asami sat and took the news silently with only tears speaking of her pain.

The hours continued to pass.

People started to disperse, leaving only due to the late hour and little space in the waiting room. Asami urged them to get some rest, reassuring everyone that she would call to keep them updated. Which she did, along with calling Korra's parents every hour.

By day break, only Asami, Bolin, and Mako were left in the waiting room.

They were all at their breaking point by then, heavily drugged on coffee and vending machine foods. Anxious to hear how Korra's surgery went.

At 6AM, Doctor Rey entered. Asami saw her first, standing immediately. Bolin and Mako followed suit.

"Good morning you three."

"How's she doing?" Asami cuts in.

"She made it through the surgery and is recovering now."

"Can we see her?" Bolin asks.

"Not yet. She needs to stabilize before anyone is to visit. You've contacted her parents, correct?" Rey questions.

"Yes." Asami answers, "They are up to date on what's happening."

"Good." Rey continues, "If you would like, you can also let them know that the hospital bill is being covered by the insurance of the girl's family that Korra saved. The insurance company will call them with more details, but I believe the family wanted to show their thanks by helping with the bills."

"Really?" Mako questions.

"Yes. Apparently they insisted." Rey confirms.

Everyone is silent for a moment before Asami adds, "Will you let me know when we can see her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Rey nods and exits the room, leaving Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

The three sit down and dived back into silence, knowing that no amount of small talk would distract themselves form worry.

Hours continued to pass, but by the afternoon, Korra was finally stabilized enough to have visitors, though only a few at a time.

Asami encouraged Mako and Bolin to go first. Asami wanted a moment to collect herself and figured that since Korra knew Mako and Bolin longer, it was only fair.

The two stayed with her for about 30 minutes before allowing Asami her turn. They told her that she looked different, and was still asleep, but it was Korra.

Asami wasn't ready.

But she didn't have a choice. She needed to see Korra, no matter what.

\---

Asami enters the room to see Korra, motionless on the bed, except for a small rise and fall from her chest.

Tears stream down Asami's check as she moves to Korra. She can't help but notice the paler, more white tones of Korra's brown skin. She notices the bruises of blue on her body, compared to the stark white of her hospital room.

Korra looks beaten and ghostly. Asami feels sick.

She sits in the side chair and touches Korra's limp hand. Asami strokes Korra's hand ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Asami whispers.

Her voice is horse.

"I should have said I love you when you did. I shouldn't have hesitated."

A fresh new storm of tears rush down Asami's face. She lets them pour.

"I love you so much Korra." Asami continues, "I love the way you carry yourself. I love your heart and soul. I love that smile of yours and the people that you show it to. I love your friends and I love your devotion to people."

Asami pauses. "I love you, Avatar Korra."

"I love you too, Ms. Asami."

 


	21. Good Morning.

Asami pauses, "I love you Avatar Korra."

"I love you too Ms. Asami."

Asami looks up to see Korra, eyes cracked open, smiling at her. 

Asami's heart almost jumps out of her chest.

"KORRA?"

Korra laughs, "Good Morning."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do I need to get the nurse?" Asami stammers, not knowing what she can do to help her girl.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to be here with you."

Korra's face tightens as she painfully adjusts herself.

Asami notices, "What's wrong?"

"Just a bit of pain. I'm okay, really."

Asami moves closer to Korra and touches her face, gentle. Korra sighs at the contact, relishing it.

"I'm sorry." Korra murmurs.

Asami is appalled, "What? Don't be sorry -"

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I wasn't planning on getting hit, but I knew that I needed to try and save that girl. Is she okay?"

"She is perfect and please don't apologize." Asami explains, "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you are a hero."

"Anyone would have done it."

"But they didn't. You did."

Korra smiles for another moment before feeling more pain throughout her body.

"I'm getting a nurse -"

Asami stands, but Korra grabs her.

"Don't -"

"Why?" Asami stops. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really mean it?" Korra attempts. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course Korra."

Asami kneels down to Korra, mere inches from her face.

"I absolutely love you."

Asami kisses Korra's forehead. Korra closes her eyes.

"Cool."

Asami laughs, "Okay, okay. I'm going to get the nurse and you can't stop me."

"Fine... But come back to me soon. Alright?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Asami smiles as she leaves the room, looking back for just a brief moment to see her resting, beautiful girlfriend that she **loved**.


	22. Hi.

By the time that Asami was let back into Korra's hospital room, Korra had been talked to and evaluated by countless doctors and nurses.

Asami walks in, watching Korra to see how she is doing.

"How you feeling?" Asami tests.

"Hi." Korra replies, slow.

Asami chuckles, "The nurse said that she gave you some pain medication."

"Yep."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Korra giggles.

Asami sits next to her girlfriend. She touches her hand again, tracing unseen patterns on her skin.

"That feels amazing." Korra slurs.

"Why don't you rest honey?" Asami worries, "Do you feel tired?"

"Yeah. I feel good."

"Hah, that's good." Asami can't help but laugh.

Korra's face becomes taught.

Asami freezes, 'What's wrong?"

"Will you be here when I wake?" 

"Of course." Asami explains, "I'm here for you."

"Did you hear about my legs?"

"I did."

Asami feels the room become cold.

"They said I may not be able to walk."

"I know." Asami gets closer, "But I also know that they don't know how strong you are Korra."

"I'm not strong."

Fresh tears escape from Korra. Asami touches Korra's face, wiping them away the moment they fall.

"You are absolutely strong and you will get past this. I promise."

Korra doesn't say anything. Asami continues, "And you have me, and Mako, and Bolin here to support you. And your Mom and Dad will be here soon too."

Korra looks to Asami. 

"But -"

"No," Asami is firm, "You will get though this. You are the strongest person I know and you have the support team of the century."

Korra breaks and smiles. Her eyes start to drift close.

Asami hums, "Sleep now my love. I'll be here when you wake."

"Mmhm, okay." Korra closes her eyes, "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Asami watches Korra as she drifts off to sleep, heavily drugged and completely adorable. She shifts back in her chair, prepared for another long day when -

"So this is where you ran off to."

Asami turns to see her father, Hiroshi Sato, standing in Korra's room. How did he - But - She didn't even hear him come in.

"Hi." Asami stammers.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say?" Hiroshi approaches.

Asami stands and composes herself, "Sorry. I just, didn't hear you come in. Let's talk outside."

"I'm fine here, this won't take long."

"Dad -"

"I just want to confirm that you did indeed leave one of the most important engineering conferences to be with a girl."

Asami is taken aback. She knew that her father hasn't been the kindest of people lately, but he must understand her wanting to be with Korra after she got hit by a car.

"What?"

Hiroshi stands firm.

"Is this true, or not?"

"Well yes, it is true, but she was hit by a -"

"That is irrelevant."

"Excuse me?" Asami is suddenly furious, "Are you mad at me for being here with Korra while she is in the hospital?"

"That conference was more important than anything in this world Asami. And if you would have stayed, you would have seen why."

Asami is done.

"Nothing is more important that Korra, Dad. Especially a fucking convention."

"Don't talk -"

"You dropped everything when Mom was in the hospital. How is this different?"

Hiroshi creeps closer to Asami, "Don't bring your Mother into this!"

"Then don't come into my girlfriend's hospital room, yelling at me for not being at your shitty convention."

Hiroshi stops.

"Girlfriend?"

Asami's cheeks spring with color as she regrets everything.

She regrets yelling at her father. She regrets being here in this hospital room. She regrets uttering a single word to him at all.

"Dad -"

"I see now." Hiroshi turns to leave the room. "Goodbye Asami."

"Dad wait -"

Hiroshi exits, closing the door on Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! ^.^


	23. Until one night...

The next few weeks passed without little deviation as Korra began her physical therapy, which as predicted, she made great progress, fairly quickly.

Everyday, Asami would wake up early in the morning to drive over to Korra's apartment, where she would then pick up and drive Korra, Senna, and Tonraq who was staying with Korra into the foreseeable future.

After arriving at the therapist's office, Korra worked for an hour or two, trying to walk across the room. Progress was slow at first, but over time, Korra could move her toes, feet, and finally her legs.

Asami was so fucking proud.

Besides Korra, Asami focused heavily on her studies. It was mid-Spring semester of her final year of College, and she was near drowning in work. It also didn't help that her father refused to talk to her, pushing her out of most Future Industries business. Hiroshi kept her from meetings and conferences that she formerly ran. Asami was frustrated, but she refrained from confronting her father about it just yet, wanting to focus more on her girlfriend, and less on her career for the moment.

Senna and Tonraq, in stark comparison to her own father, loved Asami and completely accepted Korra's sexuality. Asami was jealous, yet happy to be accepted by some form of family.

After physical therapy, Senna and Tonraq would usually take Korra and Asami out to breakfast, making sure they let Asami know of their extreme thanks for her help with their daughter. Asami, of course, informed both of them that the gesture was not needed, but they insisted each and every time. 

Asami was a part of their family. And Asami was beyond happy, yet she longed for a night just with Korra.

Since the injury, Korra's parents rarely left them alone, until one night when Asami decided to play dirty...

\---

"You positive you two are going to be okay?" Senna questions as Asami nearly pushes her and Tonraq out the door.

"Yes," Korra muses from her wheelchair. "We'll be fine."

Tonraq moves his wife by her shoulders, "Okay. Let's go honey. We're gonna be late to the show."

"Bye you two." Senna sends air kisses to Asami and Korra who smile and wave.

Asami closes the door.

"Finally." Korra sighs.

They both laugh.

"So... Avatar Korra..." Asami moves to her girl, slow and seductive, "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Netflix?"

"Netflix!"

Asami and Korra move from the doorway.

Entering the living room, Asami turns on the TV, sets up her computer, and prepares Netflix.

Korra rolls into the room and pauses, "I love you."

Asami looks up and smiles, "I love you too. What do you want to watch?"

"I want to fuck you so bad."

Asami freezes.

"Wha - What?" She manages to stutter.

Korra nods. "I'm sorry I still can't -"

Asami is next to Korra in a moment, cupping her face. She is mere inches from her lips.

"Don't you ever apologize."

"But you've done so much for me and my family and we've only been dating a couple of months. I feel like I owe you -"

Asami, instead of explaining with her words, takes Korra and kisses her. Korra, feeling the heat of Asami, takes her in within moments, finding her lip, then tongue. They entangle and twist until Korra's wheelchair moves back on accident, separating them.

"Sorry -"

Asami laughs, "You literally rolled away from me -"

"Shut up -"

Asami bursts into a fit of laughter. Korra cracks a smile, "Asami..."

"Sorry, sorry."

"No you aren't!"

Asami can't help but smile.

"'Sami!"

"Alright. Okay, I'm sorry. Lets get you out of this chair and watch something."

Korra sighs while Asami helps her from the chair, onto the couch.

"So, Jessica Jones?" Asami asks.

"Umm."

"No? We can watch something else." Asami flips through the various TV shows on their list. (Most of which are of strong female characters who may or may not be gay...)

"Can we... Can we kiss a little more?" Korra hesitates.

Asami laughs and in one motion, swings herself on top of Korra, straddling her.

"Asami!"

"Too much? I'll stop."

"This - This is perfect. You just caught me off guard" Korra breathes.

Asami smiles and presses her body up against Korra. Korra responds well, taking Asami with one hand, keeping her close. With the other hand, Korra plays with Asami's loose hair.

"I missed this." Korra hums.

"Me too."

Korra brings Asami in, about to kiss, when Asami moves back. "Hold on."

Asami looks down to her buttoned blouse and starts to undo each loop, one by one. Korra's breath catches.

With each button, Asami gets closer and closer to Korra, driving her completely mad as she tries to not look down at the deep blue and black bra that holds Asami in so elegantly.

"Fuck" Korra sighs.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing."

On the last button, Asami presses her breasts up against Korra, allowing the heat to envelop them both. Korra hums, "Please kiss me."

"If you insist." Asami whispers.

Asami delicately kisses Korra, who then takes Asami in much more forcefully. Asami and Korra dance the only way they can.

Korra moves her hand, tracing her fingers up from Asami's belt, to the nip of her tit. Asami gasps at the touch, relishing Korra. Korra continues and the two are suddenly gasping for each other, realizing how much they missed touching and kissing. How much they missed the comfort of each other's warmth.

Asami starts to pull at Korra's shirt when Korra freezes. Asami knows the second she touches bare skin, that she has gone too far. She lets go and moves away.

"Korra, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away."

"It's alright." Korra assures. "My skin is just sensitive."

"And you aren't ready. This is my fault." Asami lingers on top of Korra for a moment longer. She nears, "Forgive me?"

Korra is puddy to Asami's charm, "Of course."

And with that, Asami is off Korra and they are instantly cuddling with each other and looking to their TV.

"So," Asami breaks the silence, "Jessica Jones or Buffy?"

"Hmm. I'm feeling like I need a slayer in my life tonight." Korra breezes.

Asami chuckles, "You dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I really enjoyed writing "nip of her tit." Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	24. The conquest for normalcy.

With Korra's physical therapy progressing quite well, Korra decides it is time to break from the routine of waking up, going to therapy with her family, breakfast with Asami, followed by her online college classes. In her mind, it is time to return to the normal. She wants to be a normal college student once again, hanging with her friends and her beautiful girlfriend. She doesn't want to take anymore online courses, nor does she want to be watched like a hawk by her parents.

It is time. She wants normalcy. She needs it.

Though her parents are a bit more hesitant.

\---

"Korra, you sure you are going to be alright? Katara says that you still have miles to go before you will be back to 'normal'" Tonraq states.

Senna agrees, "Honey, I think your father and Katara are right. We shouldn't rush these things and we want to be here to support you."

Korra, still bound to her wheelchair, straightens her back and looks her parents firmly in their eyes, "I know you both are worried, but the only way I am ever going to get better is if I get a chance to be on my own again."

"We just don't want you getting hurt again sweetie." Senna urges.

"I know and I'll be careful. Plus, I'll have the support of Asami and my friends. I can do this, I promise."

Senna and Tonraq pause to look at each other and their small, but loving family.

Korra smiles. This was the pause she was hoping for. The pause that would allow her to sway her parents.

"You have to trust me. I know I can do this. Please, you just have to believe in me." Korra continues.

Tonraq sighs and Korra knows she has won. "Alright Korra. We will schedule our departure in the morning, but you have to promise to continue to go to physical therapy and to check in with us every week."

"Promise."

\---

Asami and Korra are in O'hare saying goodbye to a tearful Senna and Tonraq. Korra's parents hug and kiss her before moving to Asami. Tonraq grabs Asami, putting her into his famous bear hug.

"Take care of our girl Asami." Tonraq whispers into Asami's ear.

"I will, don't worry."

Senna is next, hugging and kissing Asami on the cheek, "Thank you Asami for everything you have done for our family. We love you very much."

Asami tears up and nods her head. "It was my pleasure, truly. I love you and your family so much. Thank you for making me feel a part of it."

Senna smiles and tears roll down her cheek.

"Alright, we must go. We love you both." Senna affirms.

"Love you too." Asami and Korra say in unison.

Tonraq smiles and grabs the bags. "See you soon kids. Be safe."

And with that, Senna and Tonraq turn and head toward their security checkpoint and gate to return to their home in Canada, leaving Korra and Asami alone in the airport.

Asami turns to Korra, still a few tears in her eyes. "Your parents are wonderful."

"I already miss them."

"You okay?"

Korra smiles, "Yes. I'll miss them, but I'm ready."

"Okay, then let's go."

Asami, taking her usual position behind Korra's chair, pushes Korra toward the exit and normalcy.


	25. A night out.

"KORRA! I'm so, so glad you're here with us tonight. I mean the gang is officially back together." Bolin cheers as he grabs Mako and pulls him near Korra and himself.

"Hey, watch it -" Mako yells, "You're wrinkling my jacket!"

Opal and Asami laugh, along with Korra.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited." Bolin continues. "I mean, Korra's back!"

Everyone smiles and Korra beams up at Bolin. "Thanks, Bolin. It's nice to be back."

The group of friends stroll down the streets of the South Loop, looking for a good place to eat and chill for the night. Everyone is here, Asami, Bolin, Opal, Korra, and Mako. And they are all smiling and having a good time. With the crescent moon above them and the sun setting in the distance, Korra relaxes and breathes in the good night.

Asami notices Korra's breath and mood, asking, "Feeling good?"

Korra nods, happy. "Very."

Opal looks to Korra, "So, your parents left today?"

"Yep. Took a lot of convincing though."

"I can imagine." Opal adds. "How much longer do you think you'll need to rely on the chair?"

Korra pauses, "I'm not sure -"

"Oh - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -" Opal rushes.

"No, no. I don't mind talking about it. I'm just not sure when I'll be able to solely rely on my legs. I mean, I can walk with support beams at my therapy sessions, but without them, it's exhausting."

"She is making tremendous progress though," Asami boasts. "Katara says she hasn't seen someone take to this therapy as well as Korra has. She is simply amazing."

Korra smiles, appreciating the support. "Yeah, I've made a lot of progress, so hopefully it will be soon."

Opal nods, "That's fantastic."

"Yeah it is!" Bolin almost yells. "And you're going to let us know if you need any help, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, cause we got your back." Bolin states.

"Yes we do." Mako confirms.

The group smiles and for the first time, they all feel inseparable from each other. Instead of Asami and Opal feeling like outsiders at times, everyone is equal and a complete group of friends.

Asami hums with delight as Opal points to a bar up ahead. "What about Bar Louie? It's Tuesday so we could get dollar burgers."

"Sounds good to me." Korra says.

The group agrees and moves forward toward the bar.

Everyone seems to be excited about the prospect of food, but when they are a few feet away from Bar Louie, the group passes three frat looking douches and Korra hears -

"Watch it you useless cripple!"

The entire group pauses while the frat douches chuckle to themselves. Korra, infuriated, takes control of her chair and flips herself around to face the frats that are walking away.

"What did you just say?" Korra yells.

The three men stop in their tracks and turn around, facing Korra. The man that said the rude comment steps forward, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his friends.

"I called you a useless cripple, cripple." The man says with a smirk.

"That's what I thought you said."

Korra wheels herself forward, but Asami tries to grab Korra's shoulder, "Korra -"

"I got this Sami." Korra says to Asami.

Korra continues toward the man who meets her a few feet in front of his friends.

"Aw, did I make the cripple mad? Whatcha going to do about it? Roll over my toe?" The frat boy taunts.

"I'm gonna beat your ass." Korra states confidently.

Bolin and Mako, sensing the upcoming fight, move toward Korra, flanking her. The other two frat boys do the same to their friend.

"I'd like to see you try -" The douche encourages.

Asami sighs, "They asked for it..."

"What?" Opal questions. "How can Korra -"

Just then - Korra bursts into action with her chair, rolling over the frat boy's foot and punching him in the groan within a second. The boy buckles to his knees and Korra grabs him by his neck, flipping him over and hard onto the ground in one swooping motion. The boy tries to get up, but he fails, losing consciousness.

The other two frat boys are stunned. They have never seen a person in a wheel chair take out another 'regular' person so swiftly in a fight before and they have lost all their confidence. Korra senses this and taunts them, motioning with her hand to come at her. The boys look to each other for a moment before turning around and running away. The third frat boy lays unconscious on the ground, alive, but knocked out. 

Korra laughs and the group joins in.

"That. Was. Awesome Korra!" Bolin yells.

Mako agrees, "Yes, quite good."

"Yeah, I don't think you need to be worried about when you will be able to fully walk Korra." Opal cheers. "That was amazing!"

Asami laughs.

Bolin kneels down and slaps the third frat boy on the check until he gains consciousness.

"You alright there buddy?" Bolin laughs.

"What - What happened?" The boy asks.

"You just got your ass kicked by a cripple." Mako states as the group leaves the kid.

"Yep." Korra states. "Must be embarrassing."

The group cheer and laugh as they make their way into Bar Louie, leaving the frat boy to revel in his embarrassing failure.


	26. Back to business as usual.

With Korra going back to her regular schedule, and needing less attention from her, Asami felt as though she could also return to some normalcy and business as usual.

Asami officially has two weeks before the end of her last semester as a college student. Of course she plans to continue her education later, but for right now, these are her final two weeks, which is both exhilarating and daunting.

Before, the idea of being done with school was only exciting, but since her father has decided to cut off all communications with her, the idea has become a little more terrifying.

Would she have to go work for another company? Find another job? Change her career path?

Asami is unsure, but she does know that Korra is worth it. If her father can't get over her sexuality, then she will do something else without a second thought.

Asami ponders all of this from her desk in her private study. Her study is her favorite place in the entire apartment and she often finds herself drawn to the room when she has a moment of spare time as here, she is surrounded by only her books and thoughts. 

Asami looks down at her laptop screen. A blank word document fills her entire screen and Asami sighs. She's been daydreaming and thinking more than actually working and her deadline is only getting closer.

Asami tries to begin her paper, typing and retyping the first line over and over again until her fingers stop and she sighs once more.

"Come on Asami, it shouldn't be this hard. It's only a five page paper about theories pertaining to quantum mechanics. Easy." Asami murmurs to herself.

Yet despite the self-encouragement, she still can't seem to write anything.

So instead, Asami decides to procrastinate further. She opens up Chrome and goes through her normal social media routine. Facebook. Email. Tumblr. Netflix. Twitter. Archive of our Own. More Tumblr. Pintrest. But nothing holds Asami's attention. 

Asami then decides to log into Future Industries online workshop and see what is going on behind the scenes since she has been out of the loop.

Asami searches and looks through blueprints. She finds that a new work order has been produced for a unique fighter plane. They are calling it the hummingbird. Asami laughs at the name.

She continues, searching through records and recent orders when some different materials pique her interest.

"What the -" Asami says aloud. "Why is he ordering that?"

Through Asami's investigation, she has found that her father has recently ordered ancient texts and scrolls worth millions of dollars.

Asami, astounded by the fact that her father who doesn't believe in any gods or spirits, would order such expensive artifacts, starts to research these scrolls. She spends the next hours doing this research, in conjunction of researching the new projects that Future Industries have begun, trying to understand the connection between the two.

The moon passes overhead and the sun begins to rise as Asami researches until -

"Holy fuck." Asami gasps.

Asami stands then, grabs her laptop and runs from her private study in a flash. She puts on her shoes and a jacket before running out of her apartment building and into the impending morning.


	27. Private moments.

With her parents gone and Asami needing time to finish her finals for school, Korra finds that she finally has a completely private moment to herself.

Korra sits in her bed, alone. She was reading a book for class the next day, but feeling that she could finally be herself without anyone shaping or judging her, Korra realizes that she would rather revel in her solitude than read for a silly class.

So with that decision made, Korra puts down her book and opens her laptop.

"Ah, the quiet." Korra says to herself. "How I've missed you."

Korra rummages through her social media, going from Tumblr to Tumblr, to even more Tumblrs and Tumblrs. But after an hour or so, Tumblr begins to lose her interest, so Korra switches to her music. Korra browses her music, thinking of what songs she wants to dive into, but when her mind strays to how beautiful Ms. Asami is, all Korra wants to play is Death Cab for Cutie.

And soon enough, Death Cab plays throughout Korra's tiny apartment.

The music envelops itself around Korra. Making her move and breathe to the rhythm of the music.

The first song that plays is Crooked Teeth, giving Korra an upbeat spirit.

Korra moves and stretches. She brings her chair over to her bed and after a moment she leaves the room to enjoy her entire apartment alone.

The music follows Korra. It moves with her and as Korra wheels over to the kitchen, she starts to smile and laugh. Korra sings along. "Cause at night the sun in retreat, made the skyline look like crooked teeth, in the mouth of a man who was devouring, us both... You're so cute when you're slurring your speech..."

Korra sings while she cooks. She sings while she eats. And she sings while she watches TV.

Songs drift in and out. She moves with each one, no matter if it is happy or sad. Korra dances and for the first time in weeks, she finally begins to relax and feel at ease with her accident and life. Korra begins to accept what has happened to her. She begins to feel determined to achieve what she can. She feels content.

And when the album is done, and her playlist has concluded, Korra finds herself tired and satisfied with the way her night was spent.

Korra moves toward her bed and room. And though it is much more difficult to do without her parents, Korra enjoys getting ready for bed.

Korra climbs into bed and drifts off to sleep with even more Death Cab playing slight in the background. The last song Korra consciously listens to is Passenger Seat.

And as Korra sleeps, the moon passes overhead and the sun begins to rise.

"Ah!" 

Korra wakes with a start as the sun peaks just into her room from behind her curtains. Korra looks around her room widely, but finds no reason as to why she awoke, until she notices the flashing red light on her cell phone.

Korra reaches from her bed, grabbing her phone off of the bedside table. She then opens her phone to find a message from Asami.

"Huh." Korra wonders. "What could Asami want so early -"

Korra opens the text to find a single sentence.

 **A:** I need your help.

Every single muscle in Korra's body becomes taut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a cliffhanger! So sorry!


	28. Is that -

Within seconds of texting Asami back that she would help, Korra hears a knock at her door.

"Hello?" Korra calls as she struggles to get out of bed quickly.

"Ms. Korra. I've been sent by Ms. Asami Sato to retrieve you. May I enter?" A voice calls from behind the door.

Korra, dazed, calls back to him, "Sure? Come on in."

Korra hears the door click open and a man walk into her apartment.

"I could have sworn I locked that..." Korra says to herself.

"Do you need help Ms. Korra?"

"No, just give me a moment." Korra calls.

This was weird, Korra thought. If Asami needed her, why didn't she just come to the apartment herself? Why send someone? Something must be really wrong. Immediately when the last thought occurred to her, a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach.

"Is Asami okay?" Korra asked through her bedroom door.

"Yes, of course. Ms. Sato is in good health."

Korra pulls on her pants and shirt quickly, followed by her shoes. She then peers at herself in her desk mirror and pulls her hair back into a ponytail as to hide her bed hair.

"You almost ready?" The man calls.

Korra breathes and rolls to the door. She opens it and looks at the middle aged man who is dressed in a very fine suit and she recognizes him -

"Mr. Romain?"

"Yes, nice to see you again Korra." Mr. Romain states. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? I thought you were a waiter at Kwongs." Korra asks.

"Yes. I am." Mr. Romain says as he moves to roll Korra out of her apartment. She waives him off though, wanting to do it herself. "But I am also a long time friend of the Sato family. So when Asami let me know she needed someone to pick you up, I came as quickly as I could."

"Did she tell you why she needed you to pick me up?"

"No, and I didn't think to ask." Mr. Romain adds.

Korra accepts that with a huff as Mr. Romain leads her out of her apartment where a large limo is awaiting the both of them, along with a police car escort.

"Holy crap." Korra gasps.

Mr. Romain doesn't comment as he helps Korra into the limo. He shuts the door after her and gets into the driver's seat, starting up the car.

Korra sits in the back of the extravagant limousine by herself as she wonders why Asami would go through all this trouble to have someone else pick her up and escort her to an unknown location and why she couldn't come herself.

Korra doesn't have long to wonder though as the limo and police car take off through the streets of Chicago, headed north.

Korra looks out the window and as she watches cars part around her, she realizes just how rich Asami Sato was. I mean, it had dawned on her before after seeing her huge apartment, but to Korra, Asami has always just been so down to earth that it is weird to see how much power she truly has through her name and wealth.

Before long, the limo and police cruiser start to slow, turning down back roads and smaller neighborhoods, until they come to a complete stop at a run down looking taco shop.

"This is it?" Korra calls.

"Yes." Mr. Romain answers as he exits the car to assist Korra, though Korra waves off his help again. Mr. Romain nods, only helping Korra get her chair.

Once Korra is out of the car and ready, Mr. Romain states, "Go ahead in. I am to wait here."

"Okay." Korra gulps.

After a moment, Korra rolls into the shop, only to find Asami sitting at a large table with papers strewn out all around her. Besides her and the cooks in the back of the restaurant, there is no one else in the entire joint. Asami looks up from her work and smiles.

"Korra!" Asami yells, "You came."

"Asami, what is all this?" Korra asks, coming closer to her.

"I'm sorry. The limo was a lot, wasn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Korra smiles.

Asami takes a bite of her taco as Korra now sees that along with all of her papers and computers, Asami has platters of tacos on the table.

"Sorry about the taco joint, this place is just one of my favorites and I enjoy eating when I am stressed."

Korra laughs at Asami's honestly. She rolls up to the table, eyeing the tacos.

"May I?" Korra asks.

"Of course! Hah. I bought out this whole place just for the two of us. Only took a 5,000 dollar check." Asami admits.

"You what?" Korra says with a mouthful of tacos.

Asami gestures to her papers, "Yeah. I needed the privacy. There is actually a bigger reason as to why I brought you here."

Korra swallows. "Okay, well I am here and ready to help."

Asami sits up. "It's about my father."

"Did he call you back?" Korra asks.

"No, but I was doing some research on what Future Industries' new projects were... And -"

"What did you find?"

Asami tenses, not wanting to fully admit to anyone what her father has been planning. Korra, sensing the tension rolling off of her girlfriend, reaches her hand out to Asami. Asami gratefully accepts.

"Asami," Korra starts,"You helped me through some of the hardest weeks of my life and now its my turn to help you. I ... I love you and I don't think I ever got to tell you just how much it meant to me that you were there for me, each and every day. Taking me and my parents to physical therapy and helping me transfer to online classes and..."

Tears form at the corner of Korra's eyes. She breathes and Asami's grasp on Korra tightens.

"Korra, you don't need to say any of this. I know that you appreciated my help. It was my pleasure." Asami confirms.

Korra smiles. "Well it has been hard, but with you it is always better. I'm so glad I ran into."

The two laugh and Korra continues, "Now, let me help you. What's going on?"

Before Asami answers, she takes Korra and kisses her over the table. She kisses her like no one can see and all that Korra was thinking about evaporates from her mind as Asami hasn't kissed her like this since before her accident. And man, did Korra miss these kisses.

"Sorry -" Asami breaks the kiss. "I - I just love you and I miss touching you and I want to fuck you."

Korra freezes and blush springs to her cheeks. "That's - That's my line."

"Sorry. It's just a good one and after all these adventures, I am going to have you Avatar Korra. Soon."

Korra's heart bounds in her chest and the world tilts ever so slightly.

"You okay?" Asami asks, noticing her daydreaming girlfriend.

"Yes, yes." Korra tries to steady herself. "Now, tell me. What's going on with your father?"

Asami takes a deep breath. She looks down at one of her many papers and picks it up. On the paper is a picture of an old painting and she flips the paper around so Korra can see.

Korra recognizes the painting.

"Is that... Raava?"


	29. A jet soaring.

The sky is clear overhead. The sun shines directly over Chicago with little clouds obstructing the heat pouring from the sun's rays. It is truly a beautiful day for all Chicagoans. All except Asami and Korra.

A jet plane soars over Chicago, departing O'hare, and onboard is both Asami and Korra, planning and theorizing.

"But I don't understand how it is even possible?"

"I'm not sure it is possible."

"Hmm."

"Right now, all he has to go on are theories and ancient predictions."

"So he really is either the crazy guy thinking that Armageddon is about to rain down or he is the monk that has finally cracked the code of the ancients?"

"Yep."

"Well fuck." Korra concludes. "Which do you think he is?"

Asami stands from her seat and paces her private jet. An attendant approaches, but Asami waves away the help. 

"If it were anyone but my father -" Asami breaks the silence.

"Then you would think he were crazy."

"Right." Asami pauses. "You see, I just have never known my father to be wrong about anything. I mean, if he has poured millions into these scrolls and monks, then I think he knows what he is doing, at least to some degree."

"But we are talking about Raava, the god and mighty spirit, Raava. How could someone, even as powerful as your father, think of summoning her?"

"I don't know." Asami confesses.

The plane continues to dash through the sky, cutting clouds as it heads toward Vancouver, Canada.

"Well, I guess if the world doesn't end, I can at least visit my family."

Asami laughs and Korra joins in. "What?"

"I love you." Asami says. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course. Who wouldn't turn down the mission of saving the world from a crazy billionaire that also happens to be your girlfriend's father?"

"True." Asami laughs.

The mood shifts then. A thought rises.

"If ..." Korra begins. "If your father is actually going to try and summon Raava, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Asami stands and moves over to another stack of papers. She brings them back with her as she sits next to Korra. Their shoulders touch and heat rises between them.

"By all the accounts I found, and remember, these are only the ones that he actually documented, I think he solely wants to summon Raava to receive some kind of prize or gift and not to destroy the entire world. So if that is the case, then I guess I'll just try to reason and talk to him."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Well, I did bring a back-up plan."

Asami reaches for her bag to remove a mechanical glove.

"Woah." Korra says in awe.

"It's an electrified glove that will give my father a nice sharp shock to his system, hopefully making him pass out."

"Did you make that yourself?"

"Yep. Thought it would bring my assailants and I to an equal playing field if I ever got attacked."

"Equal may be the wrong word for you kicking their asses." Korra smiles.

"True."

Korra then messes with her chair. She looks down. "And I can help too -"

"Korra, no."

"I am a highly ranked boxer. I think I can take on Hiroshi if needed." Korra continues.

"I know, but this is my fight." Asami tries, "I just need you for support because I couldn't even think of confronting my father until I realized you would be there with me."

Korra smiles and moves closer to Asami, kissing her gently. Asami responds well, bringing her girl closer to her and deepening the kiss.

"We could, uh, since we have some... time... We could -" Korra stammers.

Asami kisses Korra again, "Soon. Our first time is going to be wonderful, but only after we electrocute my crazy dad."

"Sounds perfect."

Just then, the pilot comes over the intercom, "Ms. Sato, we will be arriving in Vancouver shortly. Prepare for arrival."

"Thank you." Asami replies.

And with that, the two take their seats again and gather their confidence and spirit to face the Hiroshi.


	30. Viewpoints of the spirits.

Hiroshi Sato sits at a mahogany table in a huge tent. He eats a beautiful meal of honey glazed turkey with a multitude of sides like roasted potatoes and peppers, along with various fruits and other vegetables. Each piece of food looks incredibly appetizing and Hiroshi takes his time, enjoying every bite.

When he finishes what's in front of him, he rings a bell and a server comes out, asking, "Are you ready for your next course, Mr. Sato?"

"Yes. Bring it out."

"Right away." The server says as he hurries from Hiroshi's presence.

Despite the fact that beyond this tent lies complete wilderness and a slight snow storm, inside and around Hiroshi, everything appears to be civilized and normal. No matter the environment, Hiroshi demands perfection and elegance around him. He will not tolerate anything but.

Hiroshi's server dashes back into the tent, carrying with him dozens of plates that hold the most gorgeous deserts. Chocolate mouse with raspberry tart, a blackberry cheesecake, creme brulee, and many more, each looking and tasting more amazing than the last.

Hiroshi eats a few bites out of every desert before retiring his napkin and leaving the tent.

He strolls outside through the cold, waving off his servants that hurry to try and please him. Hiroshi wants to walk alone in the snow just for a moment.

He wants to think.

Hiroshi ponders many things during his walk. His company, the decisions he has made as of late, his great successes in life...

Most of his thoughts are selfish, but at times, he does think of others. More than he would like, he thinks of his wife and how he misses her. She was everything to him. She would ground him when he was angry and she would care for him when he was depressed. She loved him thoroughly and he would do anything to have her back - to see her again - to...

Hiroshi huffed at the way his thoughts were headed. He didn't like to show or even think about his true weakness.

He then thought about his daughter. A subject maybe even more confusing and infuriating.

Hiroshi continues to move through the slight snow as he wishes that Asami would have stayed at that conference months ago. He wishes that she could have seen the direction he is going to take the company. How he is going to revolutionize the world and change everything. How he is going to improve himself and gain even more fortune and favor.

'Instead though', Hiroshi thought, 'Asami left me and our business to be with a silly girl. A silly crush.'

Hiroshi is madden. He kicks snow has he walks and he can't think logically for a few moments.

After a while though, he begins to calm down and focus on what he needs to do tomorrow to accomplish his goals. He makes lists in his head, figuring all of his plans out, thoroughly calming him.

By the time he returns to his tents and servants, Hiroshi is prepared. He is ready for tomorrow as he is going to meet the great god Raava and demand to be given the gift of bending.


	31. A World Changing Business Plan (Part One / Four).

Korra and Asami race across the wilderness of Canada in a huge snow machine that almost flies through the blizzard around them. The snow truck roars with speed, but Korra and Asami wear headsets, allowing them to properly hear each other.

"Are you sure we are headed in the right direction Asami?" Korra half yells through her headset.

Asami looks into the complete whiteness in front of them and nods.

"If my calculations are correct, then yes." Asami gulps. "If not, then it doesn't matter."

Korra reaches across with her huge mittens and tries to hold Asami's hand. Asami accepts the gesture.

"You're calculations are always correct, so I wouldn't worry." Korra confirms.

"Thanks. I just ..."

"What?"

"I can't believe he would go this far." Asami admits. "I thought he would have turned back by now or something. It just doesn't seem like my father to do this."

"Well maybe there is some misunderstanding or -"

Before Korra can finish her sentence, the blizzard lifts and Korra and Asami can finally see more than two feet in front of them, and wow, do they see a lot - 

No more than 100 feet out is a giant tree, at least five stories tall. The tree has no leaves, but it's branches span acres in length. Korra and Asami's mouth drops open. Surrounding the tree are tents, where we assume Hiroshi and his staff now camped in preparation for the big day. And next to the tree are two man-built landings in the shape of a circle. One circle is blue, the other orange. The circle landings are also enormous and they pique Asami's interest as she tries to figure out the purpose for them.

"Fuck"

"Yeah, we're fucked."

Asami immediately stops her snow machine and the truck halts movement a few feet from the first tent in front of them. Troops storm out of the tents as an alarm can be heard. Guns point to the machine, and Korra and Asami simply look to each other.

"What do we do?" Korra asks.

"We negotiate." Asami sighs.

She turns and opens up the truck door, slowly. With her hands up, she steps from the truck, onto the ground.

"Freeze" A trooper yells.

"I'm here for my father." Asami states confidentially. "I am Asami Sato and I am here with my partner Korra, who needs assistance getting from the truck please."

"Asami." A voice far too familiar to Asami booms through the snowy field.

"Father."

Hiroshi emerges from the troops and smiles at his daughter. "You made it."

"I did. Can someone please help Korra from the truck."

"You brought your ..."

"Of course. Now help her."

Hiroshi's servants look to him. He nods and they run to help Korra from the enormous machine. They retrieve a snow-chair (similar to a wheelchair, but you can move around on the snow with it as well and yes, Asami did invent it for her a month ago just for an occasion such as this) from the back of the truck and Korra moves next to Asami.

"Well, now that we have everyone, care to partake in some breakfast with me? We don't have much time before we must begin the ritual."

Korra looks to Asami who moves behind Korra's chair to push her. "Yes, we would **love** that."

Hiroshi's whole face brightens as he gestures to his tent.

"This way, come this way. I think you'll really love what my chefs have prepared for us this morning."

"Thank you father. I'm sure it will be lovely."

Hiroshi, Korra, and Asami move into the tent as the Tree of Time looms over them.

 


	32. A World Changing Business Plan (Part Two / Four).

Hiroshi Sato sits at the head of the table with Asami to his right and Korra his left. They are eating a magnificent breakfast with all the helpings. French toast, pancakes, steak skillets, biscuits and gravy, sausage… Everything is presented with such class that Korra feels uncomfortable. Was everything in Asami’s world like this? How could she fit into such a perfect universe?

Korra looks to Asami, desperate to find her eyes, but Asami purposefully avoids her, staring her father down. Asami is on a mission and Korra needs to get her head into the game.

“So, this is quite a camp you have here father.” Asami states 

“Yes, we’ve been moving locations frequently, but always staying close to the Tree of Time. Today is actually the first day we are camped so close.”

“Why’s that?” Asami continues to question.

“To be safe. Don’t want to anger any spirits before the ritual."

Asami hesitates. She hears the certainty in her father’s voice and calculates her next move.

“When did you decide to head this direction with the company.” Asami calmly asks.

“I announced it the day you left me for your crush.” Hiroshi states, while only briefly glancing toward Korra. Korra bites her cheeks to keep her from saying anything.

“Ah.” Asami hums. “You should have told me –“

Hiroshi drops his fork onto the plate and Asami prepares himself.

“You didn’t deserve to know and you still do not, unless you are here to stand with me.” Hiroshi proclaims.

“Dad –“

“But you’re not, are you?”

Asami takes a long moment. You can tell she is determining her best options and her next move as wisely as she can. But before she speaks, Korra decides to break her silence.

“Sir,” Korra begins. “It was my fault that Asami decided to stay with me instead of you that day. I manipulated her to stay because I had a crush on her. It was unfair of me and you shouldn’t blame your daughter.”

Hiroshi turns to look at Asami who is trying to keep a neutral expression. 

“Is this true?” Hiroshi asks.

“Yes. That’s what we came to tell you.” Asami confirms.

Hiroshi takes a moment, looking between Korra and Asami before standing.

“Well splendid then.” Hiroshi gestures to one of his men. “Guard, prepare an extra robe and get a driver to escort Miss. Korra home.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Home?” Korra slips.

“Well yes. Now that we cleared the air, we will no longer be needing you Korra. But I do appreciate you accompany my daughter all this distance. You will be compensated.”

Korra looks to Asami who gives the slightest nod she can. Korra moves her chair from the table.

“Would it be possible to stay and escort Asami back as well?” Korra attempts.

“No, she and I will be just fine from here on out. Thank you.” Hiroshi states. “Benji, can you take Korra to the truck now?”

“Yes, sir.” Another guard states. He walks toward Korra, but she moves herself without his assistant.

“I got it, thank you.”

Korra and Benji move from the tent as Asami stands. “Goodbye Korra.”

Korra looks back. “See you soon.”

Korra leaves and Hiroshi and Asami are alone.

Hiroshi turns to his daughter. 

“Well, what a turn of events. I didn’t expect it, but I am ever so pleased.

“I as well.”


	33. A World Changing Business Plan (Part Three / Four)

Hiroshi Sato and Asami, dressed in full robes, begin to head toward the magnificent Tree of Life. Asami is nervous. Without Korra by her side, she doubts she can do much. But she takes a breath and knows that she has to try no matter what.

"So." Asami starts.

"Yes?" Hiroshi feels her anxiety. "You nervous?"

"A little. But more so curious."

"That's my girl."

"Dad. Why the landing pads?" Asami questions as she points to the large blue and orange pads. One on either side of the Tree of Life.

"That is how we are going to harness and focus the spirit energy. You see, in just 20 minutes or so, the planets will be aligned and for once in the past ten thousand years, the bridge between the spirit world and the material world will be unlocked. With those pads, we will focus the energy so that we can call upon Raava. A magnificent plan isn't it."

"And if it doesn't work?" Asami tries.

"It will work Asami. Do you doubt me?"

Asami stayed silent. She didn't doubt the engineering capabilities of her father one bit. She knew quite well that if anyone was going to summon Raava, it was going to be him.

"Now." Hiroshi begins. "We better get the inconvenient part over with."

"What's tha -"

Before Asami can finish her sentence, Hiroshi's men pin her to the ground. Asami didn't realize that just a moment ago, Hiroshi had signaled for his men. She didn't realize that the guards were slowly moving toward her. She had miscalculated.

With Asami on the ground, Hiroshi kneels down to her.

"Father -" Asami gasps.

"I know. I'm very sorry Asami. But Raava will want a sacrifice. She desires the purest of spirits to grant me my wish. And well, you are the purest that I know."

Asami is handcuffed and held tightly by two large guards. She struggles to get free.

"You can't do this. I ..." Asami loses her words as a realization dawns upon her. "You knew. You knew I would come."

"Of course I did honey. You thought you saw all my plans without me allowing you to see them? I know you and I knew that once you saw what I planned to do. Who I planned to summon. You would do everything in your power to try and stop me."

Asami's whole body goes slack. He knew. This whole time. He outsmarted her. And now he had her exactly where he wanted.

Hiroshi sees how devasted Asami has become. He frowns.

"Darling, it's okay. I love you."

"You love me? How dare you. How - How could you even think of doing this?" Asami retorts.

"It's what your Mom would want. I'm sure she is incredibly lonely in the spirit world. She needs one of us to be with her and I'm not done with what I've planned to do here on this plane."

Asami doesn't know what to say. Her father appears to be far crazier than she could have ever imagined.

"Now," Hiroshi continues, "Let's get you shackled to the Tree of Life. Not long now."

Hiroshi and his guards lead Asami to the large tree. She notices that as she approaches it, the tree's roots are slightly glowing. Fear sinks into Asami's core. She looks around widely, hoping to find an escape, but nothing stands out to her. And before she knows it, her father's guards have shackled her into the center of the Tree of Life. She pulls at the chains and Hiroshi laughs.

"Don't bother love. These aren't Cabbage Corp chains. These are platinum Future Industries. You know you cannot escape."

Asami breathes and looks Hiroshi dead in the eyes. "I am going to kill you."

Hiroshi nods. "Maybe. Or maybe you will die in just fifteen minutes. We shall see."

And at that, Hiroshi and his guards retreat back to their earlier positions and leave Asami Sato alone in the Tree of Life.

To herself, Asami prays, "Come'on Korra. I need you."

\---

Korra is being led away from the breakfast tent by Benji and another guard. As she leaves, she gets a sinking feeling that both Asami and her have missed something. It was too easy, Korra thinks to herself.

Korra looks up at Benji. He looks to be a relatively strong guy, but Korra feels as though she could take him. Though, she was worried about the other guard. He was enormous. He was clearly on some type of enhancement drug and as Korra sized him up, the guard turned to smile creepily at her. Korra gulped.

"Soooo." Korra begins. "How are you guys liking this cold tundra?"

"It's aight. Ready to go home, though." Benji states. "You?"

"It's not too bad. Hard to get around, though." Korra states as she gestures to her chair.

"Yeah, I guess that would suck pretty bad. Huh?"

"You got no idea."

"Enough chitchat" The guard grunts. "Let's just get her out of here so we can be back for the show.

"Shut up Hog." Benji states. "It is probably better we ain't there."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Eh, I just doubt Hiroshi can pull it off. Gods are unpredictable." Benji states.

"Gods." Hog snorts. "I could handle a God."

Korra rolls her eyes.

The three of them continue through the snow as they near a large looking snow machine. Korra assumes this is the machine that will take them home. She tries to devise a plan as they approach the machine.

"Hey, could I pee before we get down to this?" Korra asks.

"No." Hog states.

"No? Okay. I guess I'll just pee in my wheelchair and you guys will have to be covered in pee when you help me into the snow machine." Korra states.

Benji visibly cringes at the thought.

"Just go pee. Hog will help you."

Hog looks to Benji. Benji taunts Hog. "I thought you could handle a God. No? Then can you handle a crippled girl who has to pee?"

"Fine." Hog states.

The three of them move over to a secluded spot by the machine. Korra reaches her hands up for Hog to pick her up. Hog sighs, but he does as he is told, lifting her up into the air. As he moves Korra over to a place to pee, Korra wraps her legs around Hog. Hog's eyes widen in shock.

"I thought you couldn't you were -"

"Not quite." Korra smiles.

Just then, Korra jabs Hog in the eyes, temporarly blinding him. Hog screams and tries to let go of Korra and throw her off of him, but he cannot. Korra hangs on and continually punches Hog in the face with her elbows and fists, while also hitting him in the throat. After just a few moments of attacking, Korra has officially knocked him out. Hog falls backward and Korra tumbles off of him.

She uprights herself and looks to Benji who is pointing a gun at her head.

"That was impressive." Benji states.

"Thanks. You next?"

Benji takes a moment. He looks to the snow machine and toward the defeated Hog. He puts his gun down.

"Nah. I'm out. We cool?"

"Hell yeah." Korra states. "I'll put in a good word for you with Raava."

"Thanks. Here - " Benji throws Korra his gun. She grabs it. "That way they think you knocked me out."

Benji then runs past Korra, straight into the machine. He turns it on and within a minute, he is out of Korra's sight. Korra breathes.

"I can't believe that worked."

She laughs and takes a moment before focusing again. Korra quickly gets back into her chair and she is off, headed to help Asami and hopefully stop the ritual before it can even begin.


	34. A World Changing Business Plan (Part Four / Four)

Asami paces inside of the Tree of Life. She pulls at the chains, but they do not budge. She is trapped. Asami knows that she still has her electrified glove on her, but she also knows that would do little good to her right now. So she waits, counting the minutes until her doom.

As the time progresses, she realizes that the tree is starting to glow more and more. She begins to hear chanting outside and she knows that her time is almost up. Instead of panicking, though, she decides to sit and meditate. If she is to pass into the next life as a sacrifice, she figures she will do it peacefully.

\---

Korra wheels herself close to the tents. She is secretive as she goes, not wanting to draw any attention to herself, but she doesn't have to try too hard as she realizes most of the guards are surrounding the Tree of Life and not paying attention to the perimeter of the camp. Korra moves closer, wanting to see how she can best help. She is a few feet away when she realizes that Asami is no longer with Hiroshi, but instead in the Tree of Life. But why? Why would Asami be there?

"Fuck."

Korra didn't know how she was going to possibly save Asami now. She starts to devise a plan, but it is already too late, the ritual has begun as suddenly, the Tree of Life shines bright with an orange and yellow glow.

Hiroshi shouts to the Gods, "Finally. Come to me Raava. Come, for we have brought you a sacrifice and prepared your way."

"A sacrifice?" Korra states to herself. "No -"

The realization dawns on Korra as she now understands why Asami is in the Tree of Life and not with her father. She is the sacrifice.

Korra begins to wheel herself toward Asami, in a desperate attempt to help, but an immense force propels Korra and all of Hiroshi's men a few feet backward as a stream of energy appears and flows in a half circle around the Tree of Life, starting and stopping at the orange and blue platforms.

Hiroshi stands and smiles. "Just as planned." He looks to his priests. "Keep chanting. She is almost here."

The energy that is flowing between the pads intensify and the Tree of Life shines even more brightly. A scream is heard from the center of the Tree of Life. Korra knows who that scream belongs to and she shouts, without thinking, "Asami! Hang on. I'm coming."

Hiroshi looks to the side of him to see Korra quickly wheeling herself to Asami. He gestures to his guards. "Detain her. Now. We cannot let her interfere."

Korra, not even looking at the oncomming guards, wheels herself faster and closer to the tree. She is frantic to get to Asami, but the winds are picking up. The entire area around them is now beginning to glow and the sky is changing from blue to purple to orange. The air around them shifts and with a sudden "BANG", a gigantic white spirit God is before them. The God, Raava, is a white energy being that flows and moves in the shape of a large kite. Though a large kite sounds quite funny, her appearance is so magnificent and large, that to behold her is actually terrifying. All of Hiroshi's men shrink back in fear. Korra presses on, though, determined.

Raava shifts and phases in and out of this plane of existence. You can see that she is not to be here in the material world, but the stream of blue and orange energy behind her is keeping her here. She grows in size until finally, she becomes whole and less transparent. Her energy is concentrated enough to hold her ground on the material plane.

Raava looks down at the humans and Korra stops moving, nervous and stunned. Korra instead, now looks for Asami. For any sign of her, but there is none. She no longer sees her in the tree.

"Raava. Welcome." Hiroshi moves forward, toward the God.

Raava eyes Hiroshi. "Why have I been summoned? Who dares summon me to the material world?"

"I have summoned you, my God," Hiroshi states calmly. "I have calculated the planet's alignment, made these landing pads to harness the spiritual energy, and provided you the spiritual sacrifice of my daughter."

Raava takes a moment. She flicks her tail and Asami, bathed in light, floats out from inside of Raava. Asami is unconscious, but unharmed.

"Is this the sacrifice you are referring to? Why do you present her? I only need a willing sacrifice if one is demanding of a gift."

"Asami," Korra shouts. She looks to Raava. "Release her, please."

Hiroshi looks to Korra and then motions for his guards. "Why is she not detained? Get her out of this ceremony."

Hiroshi's guards move in toward Korra but Raava shields her, pushing away the men with a quick movement of her body. The guards go flying backward.

"Hold," Raava announces. She looks to Korra. "Do you not agree with the sacrifice?"

"No. Take me. Asami did not consent to be sacrificed. She is not willing. I'll be your sacrifice instead."

"Please ignore this girl, my God. She is young and foolish. I have presented you my daughter for the sacrifice so that you know I am willing to make the sacrifices to receive my desired gift."

"And what is the gift you so desire?" Raava asks.

"I desire the gift of bending so that I can help others in this damaged world. I know you can impart it. I know of your great power." Hiroshi states. He is confident and ready. He opens himself to Raava.

Raava straightens and enlarges herself. She is almost as encompassing as the sky itself. Hirsohi takes a breath.

"Do you think of me as a fool, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi falters. "What? No, of course not."

"Then how dare you lie to me and try to trick me. I see you, Hiroshi Sato. I see your intentions and desires as clear as the sun for you only plan to make a profit from this gift. You do not care for the well being of others. Especially your own daughter."

"You miss understand me, Raava."

"No I understand you Sato and I do not give such immense gifts to those who are as unworthy as yourself. You are the fool."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think of my worthiness. You have no choice." Hiroshi states calmly. "I am the one who summoned you. I have provided all the means for you to exist on this plane. I am your master and I demand the gift of bending."

If the spirit of Raava could smile, she would be smiling at this moment.

"My master?" Raava booms.

The ground begins to rumble. Distressed clouds form around them. Lightning strikes a few of Hiroshi's men. Hiroshi stands his ground.

"Stop. I command you." Hiroshi tries.

The carnage intensifies. The wind swoops down, sweeping away Hiroshi's men. The tents that were staked into the ground fly away.

Although, Korra doesn't feel any of the damage. She only watches everything unfold, while keeping on eye on Asami who is still floating a few feet from her. More men fly away as Hiroshi claws on the ground to remain in his place.

Korra finds her voice. "Please, stop," Korra asks. "You don't need to hurt them. They don't realize the error of their ways."

Raava looks down at Korra and deflates herself.

"You see light in these humans?" Raava asks.

"Some." Korra starts. "I think there is good in most people. You just have a search a bit. Hiroshi is just a troubled man."

The wind ceases. Everything returns to normal as Raava regains her composer. Hiroshi straightens himself.

"Interesting." Raava hums to herself. "You are a much pure soul, human."

"My name is Korra. Now, please, can Asami be returned to me? I don't want any harm to occur to her." Korra presses.

Raava takes a moment, collecting herself and processing the events before stating, "This is what is going to happen." Raava begins. "I will give the gift of bending today, but not to you Hiroshi. You and every member of your family line will never receive the gift of bending for as long as your family continues to procreate."

Hiroshi is stunned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard correctly." Raava continues. "You, nor will any of your family ever be able to bend. And instead, select humans on this planet will be given this bending gift. Especially, this human here. This Korra."

Raava looks to Korra. Korra is stunned. What did all that mean? Was she going to be able to bend?

"Korra will be given the gift of bending all four elements. She will carry a part of me and bring balance to this new world. She will teach wretched humans like you, Hiroshi, how to respect the spirits and how to bring forth the light within yourself to help others. She will be the bridge between the human world and the spirit world as she will bring a new and needed balance to these worlds that seem to be getting covered in darkness."

"No!" Hiroshi yells. "You can't."

"I can, and I will, as long as Korra accepts," Raava confirms.

Korra is overcome with emotions. She feels a powerful and righteous feeling surge through her, confirming that she can do this and that this is the right path. Yet, she has doubts. Korra looks down at her crippled body for a moment before speaking.

"I... I cannot accept... My body is damaged. I cannot be your bridge and teacher."

"A physical ailment will not hold back your power. Trust me." Raava counters.

"But what about Asami? I would never accept a gift if it meant hurting her."

"You did not demand this gift, child. This is my gift to you. No sacrifice is needed. Do you accept this gift? For you and the world?"

Korra takes a moment. This was not how she saw her day turning out. A God was asking her if she wanted the gift of bending. She barely understood what was happening, yet she felt no fear. She felt, instead, that this was the way she should continue forward.

Raava continues, "Please, we have little time Korra and I need a response. Do you want a new world? One filled with bending and the ability to grow closer to the spirits? Do you want to keep the balance of this world? Bring humans and spirits closer together and teach humans how to be kinder and purer?"

Korra, without thinking further, answers simply.

"Yes."

"No. Kill the girl. Now." Hiroshi declares.

Hiroshi's guards unleash a barrage of bullets on Korra, but it is too late. Raava's body deflects all the bullets as she charges up toward the sky and down in a single stream of white light, decreasing in size until she collides with Korra. Korra's body turns a bright white color before fading. And then, suddenly, the blue and orange energy stream breaks apart and also enters Korra's body. She glows again until fading completely.

Finally, with Raava and the energy gone, Asami floats down to the ground. Her glow also fades and she falls into Korra's open arms.

"Again. Fire." Hiroshi tries.

Another barrage of bullets are unleashed, but this time, Korra simply opens her glowing white eyes and bends a large boulder of earth up to shield both herself and Asami. She then bends the boulder toward Hiroshi and his men. They scream and run, narrowly dodging the piece of earth.

Hiroshi falls to the ground. He looks up at Korra in disbelief. "Bending. She bent the earth. I ... I can't believe it."

Korra walks toward Hiroshi, eyes still aglow, with Asami in her hands. She looks down at him and states, "We will be leaving now."

Hiroshi and his men don't try and stop Korra as she bends a large boulder up from the earth and jumps onto it. She places Asami on the boulder before bending the boulder that they stand on, away from the Tree of Life and Hiroshi, skating on top of the snow.

Hiroshi watches as Korra and Asami disappear. He has failed. He would never get the skill of bending and all the money he invested into summoning Raava was wasted. He sinks into the ground, devastated and broken.


	35. Informative conversations.

Before she opens her eyes, Asami feels heat and warmth all around her. There are no major sounds or disturbances and the bed that she lies on feels comfortable enough. For a moment, Asami wonders if she is in heaven. She wonders what happened to her after the blinding light in the Tree of Life. She doesn't remember much, except for the feeling that someone was carrying her earlier. Maybe her mother? She wasn't sure.

Asami continues to ponder her existence and what plane she now resides on when a voice breaks her thought process.

"You alive yet?" The voice shouts at Asami.

She feels a kick in the leg and Asami opens her eyes to see a short, old woman, standing next to her. The woman has very long white hair and eyes. She is blind.

"Who ..." Asami tries to get up, feeling a bit weak. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Asami looks around to find that she is in a muddy hut made out of stacked pieces of earth. There is a large fire alight in the corner of the hut, giving her immense warmth and she lies on a bamboo pad. Next, to her, lies Korra, unconscious.

"What -" Asami tries again, only to be interrupted by the woman's booming laugh.

"Got a lot of questions, don't cha."

"Yes. Apparently, I do."

The woman sits down in front of Asami. "Name is Toph."

Asami puts out her hand, in an effort to shake. "Asami."

Toph doesn't acknowledge Asami's hand, and Asami fills with embarrassment as she realizes that Toph can't see her offered hand. Toph smiles.

"So 'Sami. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Maybe a little sore. Mostly confused."

"Yes, well maybe together, we can fill in the holes." Toph offers.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a bit confused as well."

Toph then stands and moves toward the fire. She grabs a tea kettle and places it over the flames. Asami breaths in delight. She could use some tea.

"You see." Toph begins, "I had this strange feeling that I ought to be around this area, weeks ago."

"A strange feeling?" Asami questions.

"Yes. I get them from time to time. I account it to the spirits communicating to me. Though the locals back home never believed much of that."

"I believe you." Asami states.

"Good. Then we can continue."

Toph gets a few tea cups off of the ground and brings them over to the fire. Asami is amazed at how well Toph can move around the hut, finding everything she needs so easily.

"So." Toph continues, "I had this feeling that I should be around this area. It's the tundra, so I am not too familiar with it, yet I was drawn here."

Toph takes the kettle from the fire and pours tea into the two small cups. She moves back to Asami who stands to assist Toph.

"Do you need help?" Asami asks.

"I may be blind and old, but I never need help," Toph states as she hands Asami her cup. She sits and Asami joins her.

"Anyways," Toph continues, "Once I arrived at this little town, I felt as though I needed to stay here for a bit. So I set up camp and I made this little hut. I stayed away from the locals as best as I could and I have been here for about three weeks now."

"Wow. Three weeks."

"Yes. I was getting a bit antsy, wanting to leave since I don't like the cold too much. But then yesterday, your friend here showed up at my door, carrying you in her arms, and she had this odd aura around her. Oh, and from what the locals were saying, she also had glowing eyes."

"Glowing eyes?" Asami gasps.

"Bright white apparently." Toph shrugs. "When she showed up, she didn't say much besides, 'Toph, Asami and I need to stay here and rest.'"

"She knew your name?"

Toph nods. "Spooked me out for sure, but I knew this is why I had been called to this location. I mean, when a strange, eye glowing, woman shows up at my door and knows my name, I am going to do anything for her. Hah. So I let her in into my hut and she dropped you off on my sleeping mat and then she laid down herself and went right to sleep."

"I can see how you are confused." Asami breaths.

"Yes. Very confused." Toph sips on her tea.

Asami, remembering that she also has tea, begins to sip it. It wasn't the best tea, clearly made out of tree bark and leaves, but she enjoyed the hot water running through her body. After a moment of relishing the hot liquid, Asami moves over to Korra. She touches her face and feels her steady heartbeat. She looks to Toph.

"She hasn't stirred or anything?"

"Nope. Been laying there in a coma since yesterday."

"Should we try and wake her?"

"No." Toph is steady. "I have a feeling that she will wake when she is right and ready."

Asami nods her head in agreement. Toph felt like she knew what she was doing. Though a bit of an odd character, Toph had an atmosphere of knowledge and power. Asami felt like she could trust her, no matter what, which is probably why she was brought here.

"So. What information do you got for me?" Toph continues.

"Some, I suppose. But Korra would be the one with all the information."

"Well give me your side and then we can go from there."

Asami nods and moves back to her mat. She sips her tea again.

"Well, my name is Asami Sato."

"Sato."

"Yes. My father Hiroshi Sato, created Future Industries."

"Ah. I've heard of that."

Asami breaths, "Well, Korra and I traveled to this tundra to stop my father from summoning Raava. The ancient God."

"Your father is a fool."

"Agreed. But when we got to his camp site, he tricked me and attempted to sacrifice me to Raava, so that he could get the gift of bending. But I guess it didn't work since I'm still alive."

"You don't know the outcome?" Toph presses.

"I know that he summoned Raava, but I don't know how Korra saved me, nor why her eyes could be glowing."

Toph sighs. "Then I guess it is time for me to invest in one of those teles. Gosh, I hate those things."

Toph stands and Asami joins her.

"Do you need -"

"No," Toph interrupts. "I can do this, alone. Give me an hour or so and keep an eye on her. I'm going to head into town and get us some outside information."

Asami nods as Toph hurries from the little hut. Once the door closes, Asami turns to Korra and sighs. She kneels down to her and touches her face, memorizing all the relaxed lines.

"Wake up. Please, Korra. I love you." Asami hums, but Korra does not move.

Asami stays with Korra, watching and protecting her for about an hour before Toph returns with a small TV in her hands and a large man with cables and an antenna. Toph points to the corner of the room.

"Just set up the blasted thing over there and get out of my hut."

The man looks to Asami and Asami smiles.

"You know this piece of equipment has a screen that shows visuals to the viewer, correct?" The man states.

"Of course I do you fucking idiot." Toph spits. "I'm blind, not deaf. I just need to hear the news."

The man doesn't answer as he moves toward the corner of the hut to begin the installation.

"I'm surprised we can get reception here," Asami states, "We are pretty isolated."

The man looks to Asami and smiles, "We didn't for a while, but then we got these Future Industries antennas, and now we can be hooked into the world like everyone else."

Chills run down Asami's spine at just the mention of her father's company. She sighs.

"Too bad about that company, though," The man continues, "With all these riots and benders destroying cities, the owner is being prosecuted."

"Excuse me?" Asami whispers.

"Haven't you heard the news about the benders?" The man questions.

Toph grunts loudly. "We would love to hear the news you idiot, but we cannot until the TV is set up. Now enough chit chat and get to work."

And with that, the man goes to work, quietly installing the TV while Toph watches him and sips her tea.

Asami also remains quiet. She holds Korra's hand and to herself, wonders what could have happened in the past day.

 


	36. The wait.

The news is devastating.

Asami watches intent as Korra continues to sleep next to her. It has been five days since the TV had been installed and Asami feels as though the world has changed almost five centuries.

Governments have been overthrown. Cities have been plunged into darkness from lack of electricity. People are panicked. Riots and protesters have flooded every city and town. Threats of war are on the rise… The chaos is endless and it is all because of what her father has done. All because of her father and what she failed to do. She… She should have stopped it. She should have done something different. Something -

“Asami!”

Asami jumps from her seated position, alert, only to realize that it was only Toph calling from behind. Asami sighs.

“Damn girl. You need to calm down.” Toph states.

“Calm down? How can - I – the world is destroying itself because of me – because of my father.” Asami chokes out. Tears begin to boil. She is heated.

“There is nothing we can do but wait it out. We agreed. Korra needs to wake before we go into action.”

“But my father is going to court tomorrow. I need to be there." Asami nearly shouts, "They … They have us listed in the death report. We have to do something. I need to fix this!”

Toph breathes and kneels down to her fire and boiling tea. She pours herself a cup and offers one to Asami. Asami resigns. She takes the cup and a few deep breaths.

“Waiting is not for the faint of heart. It is easy to jump into action and be moving. It is hard to be stationary.” Toph states with confidence.

“Yeah. It doesn’t feel good to wait,” Asami admits. She drinks her tea with haste even though it burns her. She looks to Korra who remains still.

“So, benders.” Toph starts.

“Benders,” Asami confirms.

“What is this blasted TV contraption showing you about them?” Toph asks.

“They appear to be able to move and bend the elements. Fire, earth, air, and water. It's startling to see it happen. Unnatural, yet completely natural.”

“And if you have this ability, then you can only bend one element?” Toph continues to question.

“Correct.” Asami states, “At least, so far. There have been no reports of a single person being able to bend more than one element.”

“Hmmm.”

“What?” Asami asks.

“Seems odd. I wonder…“ Toph ponders. She looks to Korra.

Asami picks up on the thought. She had wondered the same thing. “You think Korra can bend all the elements?”

“Yes.”

“Would be nice if she could wake-up to tell us or explain…” Asami sighs. “I need her.”

“The world needs her.” Toph revises.

“You trust her that much? You barely know her."

Toph laughs. “I trust the spirits and when a person has glowing eyes, then I think the spirits trust them as well. And maybe they have so much trust to give extra. Extra power to, you know, fix the world or whatever.”

Asami remains quiet. She hadn’t considered the fact that Korra could help the entire world. That she could be the saving grace to her and her father’s mistake –

A thought crosses Asami’s mind. Her chest tightens and tears rise.

If Korra has been changed – shifted by the spirits to help the world – to fix the Sato’s greatest mistake – then how could Korra still love her? How could Korra be with the person who caused this great and terrible change? How could she love a screw-up?

“Why, oh why are you crying?” Toph asks coldly.

Asami looks to Toph and wipes away her tears.

“How – how can you tell that I’m crying?” Asami asks.

“Crying is not a silent, hide-able act. By crying, you are showing your emotions and your emotions affect everyone, even the blind. Plus – you are fucking whimpering and I am not an idiot.”

Asami smiles. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It's a lot. The world is changing and no one can hold it together.” Toph confirms, “But this is also a kick ass time to be alive. My bones feel stronger from the change. My feet are all happy and wiggly from this shifting earth.”

Asami nods in agreement, “Yeah. I mean, think of all the new tech that can be developed from the incorporation of bending!”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.” Toph laughs, “But I guess that too.”

“This just in –“  The TV blares, catching the attention of both Asami and Toph, “In midst of war threats between the US and Russia’s new bending government, we have just gotten news that a new coalition has formed in the heart of the United States that is catching the attention of all global leaders. This coalition calls itself Benders United and it is the largest gathering of benders recorded thus far. These benders are calling for all people with bending abilities around the globe to come to Chicago and join their cause. They hope to be negotiating with UN leaders in the next few hours. For what they want in their negotiations has not been released, but their meeting request is being accepted and met. We follow this story through –“

Asami turns from the TV to Toph, “Benders are gaining power.”

“Government officials must be scared shitless after what happened to Russia.” Toph states.

“Yes, I am almost positive that is why they are accepting this meeting request. The… The images released from the overthrow were pretty disturbing… I don’t think anyone wants a repeat of that.”

Toph stretches out. “Well... All of this is so interesting," Toph yawns, "I think it's time for a nap. Wake me if anything actually happens with this meeting.”

“Okay.” Asami sighs.

Asami hoped that nothing else would happen. She wished that the world would wake up tomorrow and be better and back to 'normal'. But more than anything, she wished that Korra would wake up now. Even if Korra decided not to be with her any longer, she still needed her to be awake and moving and with the living. Not in slumber with the resting spirits.

Asami turns to Korra. She strokes her cheek.

“Please come back to me.”

A movement.

Asami blinks. Did… Did Korra just –

Without warning, Korra’s eyes spring open. Asami gasps as she sees Korra’s white, glowing eyes stare straight at her.

“’Sami, you’re awake.”

Asami is breathless. She smiles and breaks into tears.

“Hello, love. The world and I have missed you.”


	37. With resting spirits.

Korra is surrounded by bright white lights and warmth. Am I dead? No. How can I be? I am thinking and… Hmm. Can I talk?

“Hello?” Korra attempts. Her voice echoes and bounces back toward her. She tries again, “Anyone there?”

No one responds, yet Korra feels another’s presence.

More quietly this time, “Hello?”

Korra’s voice doesn’t bounce. In response, she feels her surroundings change. She looks around and the lights shift from white to yellow to orange. Korra tries to focus. She tries to feel something.

Suddenly, a voice booms, “Toph, Asami and I need to stay here and rest.”

Korra looks in all directions, “What the – was that, me?”

The lights shift again. Orange to pink to purple to blue to green. Green settles. Grass appears. Korra kneels and presses herself against the grass. It feels real and good. Korra settles.

Sky appears. A mountain in the distance. Dirt and clouds are sketched into the reality. And sounds!

Sounds shift through the lights. They break through and Korra can hear birds and animals chirping away, happy. She smiles.

“Hello?” Korra calls. “Is anyone there? Does anyone know where I am?”

“Hello.” A small voice calls.

Korra looks down to see a small cat by her feet. The cat is more like a kitten with its' tiny body and Korra can’t help but smile. “Hello, there cutie. Do you know where I am?”

The cat purrs with delight, “In the spirit world of course.”

“Spirit world?” Korra looks around. “And where is that?”

“Raava will explain. Follow.” The cat circles Korra’s legs, brushing up against her, before leading her down a path. Korra does a double take. Was that path there before?

“You know Raava?” Korra asks as she follows.

“Of course. And so do you. You shine just like her.”

Korra tries to think of Raava but she can’t picture her. In fact, most everything before being in this ‘spirit world’ seems a bit fuzzy.

In no time, the path has led Korra and the cat to a different area of this world.

Giant mushrooms and forests tower over Korra. Smells of rain wash over her. Korra feels at peace.

“This place is lovely.” Korra hums.

“It can be with the light. In the darkness, it can be other.” The cat states plainly, yet Korra doesn’t follow.

“Other?”

The cat ignores her question, “I hope you never have to see it otherwise.”

Their surroundings shift again, but this time Korra picks up on the quick transition. The terrain becomes rocky. The rocks are red and then yellow. The yellow turns to sand and they are in a desert. Korra is drenched in sweat.

“Where are you leading me exactly?” Korra asks.

“To a place of quiet and peace. Not far now.” The cat quickens their pace. She strides in long. Korra struggles to keep pace.

“Hey – wait up,” Korra shouts.

The cat bursts in speed. She is relentless in her swiftness. Korra runs as well, paying little attention to where her feet land, and more to where the cat is going.

Suddenly Korra is falling. The ground is gone and nothing remains. Darkness surrounds.

“What – help! Somebody.” Korra calls and her voice echoes until –

Boom.

Korra crashes into the hard bark with a thud. She looks around and finds herself in the center of a large tree.

“Huh?” Korra knows this tree, “Raava?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra sees the cat again. She turns and the cat smiles before disappearing.

“Hey, wait –“ Korra calls, but in return, she hears Raava’s voice boom from behind her instead of the cats’.

“Hello, Korra.”

Korra freezes. She breathes and slowly turns around to face her God.

“Raava.”

Before Korra is Raava in all her glory. The human world did great to diminish her spirit, but here, she shines. Raava is bright and large and powerful. Little words can describe the majestic nature she instills.

“Korra, we have few moments and much to discuss.”

“What – what has happened to me? I – I don’t remember -”

“We are of one Korra. I have entered your human body and connected with your spirit. We have been bound together through the material and spirit world’s connected energies. Do you understand?”

“Kinda? I… I feel different.” Korra admits, almost sad.

“Change is of greatness. Through our connection, you will achieve much in your lifetime and lives, Korra. I have given the world a gift, the gift of bending, and you are going to lead this new world in their endeavors.” Raava roars with pride.

“How?” Korra asks. “I’m weak and only a human.”

“Those statements have never been true. You are great young Avatar, and together we will be more. You will now be able to bend all the elements. You will grow in power each day we are bound and when you die, our spirit will be transformed into another. We will be forever helping this world.”

Korra is quiet. A lot of information has been stated and each piece rings with truth from Raava. Fresh memories come back to Korra. She recalls fusing with Raava and Hiroshi attacking them. She remembers accepting the powers and the light hitting her spirit, but… She was missing something… What was she – Asami!

“Asami. Is she okay?” Korra bursts.

“Yes. She sleeps now and will wake shortly.” Raava confirms. “Korra, our time is ending, but please remember as you move forward in the material world that we will always be together. Do you understand? And you can always talk with me here, in the spirit world.”

Korra nods. “I understand that we will be together, but how do I travel here? How can I talk to –“

Wind enters the tree and takes the warmth from Korra.

“What was – “ Korra says before Raava interrupts.

“That is all the moments we have for now. Sleep is coming. Be brave and strong Korra.”

“Wait!” Korra shouts, “Raava, wait, I have more questions!”

The wind blows through again and Korra falls from the tree. She tries to hold on, to stay with Raava, but her muscles are tired and she falters.

“How –“ Korra’s voice tires, “How do I bend?”

Darkness surrounds and sleep consumes.


	38. With pleasure.

Korra sits upright, watching the news while also eating a burned possum rat (Toph isn't the best of cooks). She is starving and devours the rat quickly. Asami watches her from a few feet away, studying her lover.

Korra seems so different, yet exactly the same. A few moments after waking, her glowing eyes vanished and she was ready for action. It took a bit of convincing from Toph and Asami to keep her stationary and eat first, but they had managed to get her to settle after Korra's stomach rumbled.

While watching the news, Korra couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The news stations were all covering the rise of the benders. Benders were being discovered and found in every continent of the world and havoc was everywhere.

“How many days have I been asleep?” Korra asks again.

“Six.” Asami nearly whispers.

“Are you sure? How could so much change already?” Korra questions in shock.

Asami sighs. Korra has been so focused on the world since she awoke. Toph was right, the spirits did choose her to save the world. To save and fix what she couldn’t.

“It is a lot,” Asami confirms.

“God, you two are like a broken record,” Toph spits, “The world is messed up, get over it. Now explain what happened to you Korra and how you knew my name is Toph.”

Korra peels herself from the TV to look at Toph. “I actually don’t know you Toph. I – I think someone else said your name. Raava maybe?”

“How could Raava speak through you?” Asami asks.

Korra takes a deep breath before explaining everything. She details what happened to her after Asami was taken into the Tree of Life. She explains how she defended the humans and how Raava took kindly to her, giving her the gift of bending all four elements like Asami and Toph predicted. And she tells Asami and Toph that Hiroshi tried to kill her and Raava and that she was only saved when Raava fused with her.

“So…” Asami interrupts, “You and Raava are one?”

“Yes. Our spirits fused and were sealed by the energy of the spiritual and material world apparently. It’s confusing. I’m not sure I even have a handle on it.”

“And you can walk again?” Asami continues.

“I…” Korra looks to Asami, “I don’t know.”

“Only one way to find out.” Toph stands and quickly approaches Korra. She holds out a hand and Korra grabs it with only a little hesitation.

In one swift motion, Toph pulls Korra up to her feet and Korra sticks the landing with ease, standing like she had never been near that car accident.

“Fuck.” Korra huffs as she feels how steady she is on her feet. Asami stands as well.

“No pain?” Asami asks.

“None. I don’t know how this is even possible.”

“Spirits are capable of amazing feats Korra. You should trust them as much as they have trusted you.” Toph states with certain.

Korra smiles, big. She takes a few strides around the little hut and can feel her energy awakening. She feels incredible and Asami senses the energy as well. Asami marvels at Korra, at the difference. It seemed like Korra was lighter like she is giving off this new heated energy. It was both thrilling and terrifying to witness.

Korra looks to Asami and picks up on her mood change.

“You okay? You look pale.” Korra questions.

Caught off guard, Asami breathes her mood away, “Oh, yes, yes. I am good. Just… It’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah.”

Korra and Asami stand off from each other in an awkward manner. There was some unsaid uncertainty between them. Asami couldn’t put her finger on it, but it kept them from touching, from hugging, from kissing…

Toph moves between Korra and Asami, clearing her throat. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I guess I need to figure out how to bend,” Korra says.

“I don’t know how much time we have for that though.” Asami contributes, “Not with the state of the world deteriorating so quickly and my father's trial tomorrow.”

“But how can I save anyone or prove to anyone that I matter without being able to bend anything, let alone more than one element.”

“Hmm.” Toph paces, “Maybe if you can just bend two elements."

“Again, more than one element seems impossible right now,” Korra exclaims.

Toph continues to pace and Korra notices something.

“Toph.”

“Yes? What?”

“Are you a bender?” Korra asks.

Asami looks to Toph in bewilderment. Was she?

“No. Why would I be?” Toph retorts.

“Well, because you are shifting the earth around you when you move.” Korra states.

Toph freezes and the dirt ground around her stops moving. Asami gasps, “How did I miss that?”

“It was subtle. I barely noticed it myself.” Korra says.

Toph is silent and still. She seems to be contemplating.

“Me? A bender? But, how?”

“Same as me and everyone else I guess. You have been given something by the spirits. They trust you.” Korra recites Toph's own words of wisdom.

Toph has the faintest of smiles. She breathes before slamming her foot into the ground, causing the whole hut to rumble and a crack to form in the ground. Asami jumps back in shock. It was one thing to see the bending power on the TV and another to witness it firsthand. She would have to get used to this new world quick.

“Oh thank you great spirits.” Toph hums with joy, “This is going to be fun.”

Korra smiles, “Teach me how you did that.”

“With pleasure.”


	39. Devising of plans.

Asami sits alone in the hut with a pen and a notebook. After the discovery that Toph can bend earth, Korra and Toph decided that they should train their bending as much as possible before the three of them leave to try and fix the world. How they are going to save the world is still a mystery, but Asami said she would be in charge of coming up with a solution and plan for that while they trained. This is what Asami is good at, creating solutions. Inventing and fixing. Now all she had to do was figure out where they should start. I mean, so much needed to be fixed.

Asami's pen found no inspiration within her notebook. She decides to stand and pace. She notes that unlike Toph, the earth didn't move for her. A pang of jealousy springs from her depths. She knows that she is jealous of Korra and Toph. Jealous of their power. How... Why couldn't she be a bender? Why did her father have to be the crazy, evil genius to curse the world?

Asami kicks a loose rock and it skips across the ground before stopping. She sighs.

"How do I fix this?" Asami says to no one, "How do I save the world?"

"This is not your fault. This is not your sole responsibility to fix."

Asami turns in a flash toward the sound, startled.

Behind Asami is no one. Was that... Is she losing her mind? Asami looks around the entire hut to find not a soul inside. She breathes and listens, but she only hears Korra and Toph outside, bending and laughing. Water splashes outside. A groan from Toph.

"Hello?" Asami tries, feeling incredibly stupid. "Uh - Did someone say something?"

Nothing. Asami sighs and sinks down to the ground. Her pen creates doodles in the margins of her notebook.

"Now I am crazy. Great. Wonderful. Just like my fucking father." Asami mumbles.

"Breathe, Ami. Breathe and concentrate."

Asami spins around again. That voice -

But no one. Nothing. Besides Asami, there is no one in Toph's tiny hut. But the voice... It was so clear and ... familiar. How?

Tears come to Asami out of nowhere. It dawns. She knows that voice. She feels the truth of that voice's identity ring inside of her.

"Mom?" Asami speaks. "Moms, is that you?"

No reply comes but Asami feels something. She feels warmth and strength. She feels it pulse within her and in that moment, she knows what to do.

Her pen writes with the fierceness of a thousand benders. She writes so quickly that her mind forgets to breathe. She writes everything out. Her emotions, her plans. Theories on bending and the complicated political atmosphere around them. She writes out who their allies are and their enemies. What Korra needs to do to gain political power and who needs to endorse her.

Asami Sato is an unstoppable force that is going to wreck havoc on the world in order to restore peace. But more importantly, Asami realizes that to fix her family's mistakes, she is going to need the help of her friends. Toph, Bolin, Mako, Opal, and of course -

Asami needs Korra to help her.

Asami's pen stops and the paper is warm from the excavated plans. She breathes and with certainty, she looks to the last thing written in her notebook:

'Korra and I are going to save the world.'


	40. A plane ride away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!
> 
> Thank you for always coming back and reading when I find the time to write again. You will notice that I have changed my name to Casmiko from Stephmiko. I apologize for any confusion. Currently in the middle of a transition so I am updating all of my profiles.
> 
> Thank you for the support and I hope you like the chapter. :)

Asami closes the pilot door to the jet's cockpit and strides down the body of the plane to Korra and Toph who sit together in the back. Toph is rigid with apparent fear and disgust for flying.

"How much longer do I have to be on this forsaken thing?"

"Just one more hour. We are almost to Chicago." Asami answers Toph. She then looks to Korra who is staring out of the window, deep in thought.

After Asami had finished writing up her plan to save the world, she booked the three of them a private plane to get them to Chicago as fast as possible. Toph was, of course, not for the travel plan, but Korra was ready. She wanted to be in middle of the action as soon as possible, and Asami didn't blame her. She could feel the excited and nervous energy rolling off of Korra like electricity. It was both contagious and painful in a way.

Korra, finally noticing Asami, peers up at her with a big smile and Asami's heart drops. Those eyes... Her lips... How can Korra be so beautiful and powerful? Asami didn't understand. Korra's smile turns then to a question, "Hey, you okay?"

Asami nods, despite not really knowing if she was okay. She just heard her mother's voice not too long ago, and now they were on their way to Chicago to both save the world and attend her father's trial. Not really a typical Monday.

"Yeah. You?" Asami musters.

"I'm..." Korra looks to the window again. "Okay as well."

Toph groans, "Get a fucking room you two." Toph stands, "In fact, have this one. I'm going to go puke in the bathroom."

Toph walks off, stumbling and cursing on her way to the bathroom. Asami watches Toph enter the small bathroom before sitting next to Korra. As she sits, Korra reaches out to touch Asami's hand.

"Hey," Korra starts, "I'm... I'm so sorry I've been so..."

"Me too." Asami interrupts, "Are we... Okay?"

"I don't really know what okay means anymore. Not after everything I've seen."

"Me neither."

The two sit in silence. Korra turns from the window to Asami and Asami sees tears in her eyes.

"Korra -"

"How do I fix this?" Korra nearly cries, "How can I? I'm just one person. I -"

Asami pulls Korra into a hug and Korra unleashes a sudden sob.

"I'm just one person," Korra repeats.

"Shhhh." Asami hums, "Breathe Korra."

"I -"

Asami tightens her hold on Korra and Korra continues to cry.

The two sit wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes. Asami rubs Korra's head as she holds her and Korra's breathing slowly returns to normal with each passing sob.

After about fifteen minutes, Korra can breathe again and her sobs have been reduced to sniffles.

"Are you okay?" Asami interrupts the silence.

"No." Korra answers, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Korra." Asami reinforces. "I know you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders right now, but you need to know that you have others here to support you. Toph, Bolin, Mako, Opal... All of them are going to do everything in their power to help you. Including me. We are going to fix this. Together."

"But Raava chose me -" Korra begins.

"Because you are strong and because you have others here to help you. This is a team effort. I promise."

Korra leans away from Asami then. She wipes her eyes clear and looks hard at Asami with a big smile, "I love you."

Asami almost faints from delight, "I love you too. Always."

Korra's smile suddenly fades as a memory flashes within her, "Asami, I was so scared when you were - when you were in the - the tree... I thought... I didn't know what to do. I -" Korra loses her words as Asami brings her into a long, much needed, kiss. 

The kiss connects them and their bodies become electric to each other. That electricity that Asami felt earlier now runs through her like a current, amplifying her feelings and desires. Korra must have felt the same current too, Asami thinks, because, after only a few kisses, Korra grabs Asami with ease, pulling her on top of her. Asami gasps at the new strength coursing through Korra and the realization of the usefulness of that strength for other means further intensifies Asami's desire to touch and be with her.

Asami reaches down to lift off Korra's shirt when - BANG

The bathroom door flies open and Toph comes out with a loud booming voice, "You two better not be getting it on or else I am going to puke all over you."

Asami and Korra freeze. Asami jumps off of Korra and the two almost burst out into a roar of laughter.

"No..." Korra attempts. "We were just... Uh..."

"Save your lies for someone who cares," Toph yells.

Korra and Asami share a guilty smile as they fix their askew clothing despite Toph not being able to tell the difference.

"Are we there yet? Cause I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last inside this metal death trap." Toph adds.

"I'll go check with the pilot," Asami smiles.

"Good."

Asami walks past Toph with an unseen smile. As she nears the cockpit, Asami turns and gives Korra a quick wink. Korra giggles and Asami's heart skips as she walks into the cockpit to confirm that they will soon be arriving in Chicago.


	41. A harsh landing.

"Please abort your landing, Flight 87591A," A voice booms from the cockpit's intercom,  "You do not have permission to land in Chicago. The city is under lockdown."

Asami, who has just entered the cockpit, looks to her pilots as the voice continues, "You must reroute now. No landing strips are ready. I repeat, abort your landing, Flight..."

The voice continues, but Asami talks over it, "We can't abort. We have to get into the city, now."

The pilot talks to Asami without turning to face her, "Ms. Sato. I don't think you understand. We don't have a choice in this circumstance. We must follow these orders or else -"

"No, you don't understand." Asami counters without hesitation, "We must arrive in the city without delay. If we can't land, then you have to find another way to get me and my passengers to Chicago."

The pilots look at each other and nod, "Okay Ms. Sato. We can airdrop you into the city and then land in another city like Detriot."

"Do we have enough parachutes?"

"Yes."

Asami nods, "Good. Then let's get us prepared for departure immediately."

The co-pilot stands then and leads Asami into the main cabin of the plane where he gets three parachutes ready. Korra, seeing the parachutes being prepared, stands and moves to Asami, "What's going on?"

"O'Hare is blocking our landing, so we are going to parachute in."

"PARACHUTE?" Toph nearly shrieks, "You gotta be kidding me."

Asami breathes, "No, I'm sorry Toph. I know this isn't going to be pleasant for you, but there is no other way to get into the city." Asami looks to Korra, "Can you bend air?"

Korra looks dumbfounded for a moment before slowly shaking her head, no, "I don't think so. Not yet. I've only been able to move water and some earth so far."

"Okay, that's fine. Just wondering in case of an emergency."

"Emergency?" Toph echoes, but before she can continue, the co-pilot says, "Everything is ready for you three."

Asami unzips her jacket and discards pieces of loose clothing. She then moves toward the co-pilot who fastens the parachute to her.

"Toph, come toward me. I am going to have both of us fastened to one parachute." Asami states.

"Oh good. That's a relief. I thought for sure you were going to give a blind woman her own parachute."

Toph moves toward Asami and within a few minutes, all three of them are ready to drop. Asami and Toph are tied to one parachute backpack and Korra to her own.

The co-pilot listens to his headset for a moment, before leading the three women toward the jet's door.

"Pilot says he is as close to Chicago as he can get. There is a large park approaching so the time is now to drop. Make sure to release your chute with the green cord and try to guide yourself toward the clearing. If you get caught in power lines or trees, there is a high chance of fatality."

"WONDERFUL!" Toph yells. "Why again are we doing this?"

"We can do this Toph," Asami states, "Trust me."

Asami looks to Korra, "You going to be okay? Just follow my lead."

Korra is nervous, but she trusts Asami, "Yes. Worst comes to worst, maybe I can bend some water or earth to help us."

"Good plan."

The co-pilot opens the door, "Ready?"

"Ready," Asami says. "On three?"

The co-pilot nods, "Yes. 1... 2..."

Asami grips the side of the plane. The air whips her hair around, but it doesn't bother Asami at all. She smiles as the adrenaline courses through her.

"3 -"

Asami and Toph fly out of the plane with a burst of movement. Toph screams in Asami's ear. Asami smiles.

The two plummet through the air with Korra quickly approaching from behind. Korra also smiles as she catches sight of the beautiful skyline of Chicago. Immense, skillfully crafted skyscrapers bloom in front of an orange sun. Korra notices the park approaching beneath them, and like a coordinated team, both her and Asami pull the green cord at the same time, releasing their parachutes.

With a huff, Korra loses her breath with the catch of her parachute. She takes a moment to steady herself before pulling the parachute's cords, trying to aim herself toward the clearing that Asami skillfully heads to.

Toph's screams momentarily subside before she replaces them with loud enough shouts that even Korra can hear, "By the love of Raava, I am NEVER doing that ever, ever again. You both are fucking nuts. NUTS. I can't believe we just -"

"Toph, please be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate on not killing us." Asami yells, "Korra - There are wires at the edge of the park. Be careful."

"On it." Korra calls, eyeing the lines Asami has described.

Asami and Toph near the clearing quickly when Asami catches movement coming toward them in her peripherals.

A massive boulder flies through the air heading straight for Asami. Korra, having a better vantage point yells, "'Sami! Look out!"

Asami whirls her head in the direction of the flying earth and she says with confidence, "Toph. Boulder. 9'oclock." 

Toph, with the upmost pleasure, turns to the boulder and puts out her hand.

CRACK!

The massive piece of earth cracks apart as easily as butter sliding over a fresh piece of bread. The halves of rock fall down back toward the earth.

"Nicely done!" Asami cheers as she veers the parachute down, "Now, prepare for landing!"

Korra studies how Asami navigates with the parachute, aiming and landing successfully in the park. Her heart hammers against her chest, but Korra ignores it. It is now her turn to land and she is ready.

With about 50 feet to go, Korra turns in a circle, descending down, until -

Without warning, the strings of Korra's parachute snap. Korra looks up to see the very last second of a strip of water shredding her ropes that kept her safely tied to her parachute.

Korra, now without a parachute, plummets to the ground in dizzying speed. Korra screams, "Asami! Help!"

Time slows.

Asami looks up to see her lover falling to the ground.

Toph, hearing Korra's plead, turns to Asami, "Where is she?"

Asami pales. How does she describe Korra's location in time?

"Uh - She's..."

"Where?"

It is too late. Korra nears the ground. She is 10 feet - 5 feet - She's -

A blast of air hits Asami and Toph with such force that they lose their footing. Dust whips up and billows through the park. Asami calls out, "Korra? Korra?"

No response. Asami stands and makes her way through the dust until she sees Korra hovering above the ground with glowing white eyes.

"Korra!" Asami yells in relief.

Korra blinks and her eyes return to normal, "'Sami -"

Korra falls then, fainting right into Asami's arms.

"Korra! I got you. I got you." Asami says.

"She's alive?" Toph shouts as she jogs to Asami.

"Yes. She is perfect. Just temporarily out."

"Okay, great. Now I hate to ruin the moment, but there are about a dozen people headed straight for us." Toph states.

Asami listens and she too hears footsteps approaching, but before she can react, they are surrounded.

The dust settles and Asami can see that the dozen people are all benders, armed, and ready with various elements.

Asami positions Korra onto her back and she holds up her hands, palms up.

"We surrender. Please, we mean no harm to you."

A man comes forward out of the group. He walks slow and steady.

Asami tenses. She tries to read the man in preparation but is unable to as he is cloaked in armor and wears a pale white mask with a single red circle on his forehead.


	42. Benders United

Darkness surrounds Asami. All around her is blackness with only touches of grey. Shapes are invisible to her and she sighs. Toph, somewhere beside her, chuckles, “Can’t see, huh? That must suck.”

“I get it,” Asami says annoyed, “This is your everyday life, I just wish –“

“Me too.” Toph states.

Asami shifts in her chains, uncomfortable. She should be more considerate. She is just annoyed at this whole situation.

After landing, Asami, Toph, and a passed out Korra were taken captive by a bunch of benders a part of the organization Benders United – the organization that Asami and Toph heard about via various news stations. Apparently, the Benders have patrols all across Chicago, capturing anybody and everybody not a part of their group… or cult as Asami thinks of them.

The man with the white mask is the cult’s leader. Asami didn’t catch his name, but she had a feeling she would soon know everything about him. He was of high importance and Asami detected that he had his own plans aside from organizing benders. He smelled of the ocean and reminded her of her father.

Once captured, Asami and Toph were thrown in a metal prison while Korra was taken into a separate room. Asami shivers at the thought of where Korra is. Being separated from her makes Asami’s chest ache. Why did the universe find pleasure in separating them?

Asami continues to mull over her situation when a sound reverberates through the prison. A giant lock sounds like it is unhitched. The metal door pulls back then, blinding Asami with a refreshingly bright light.

Asami feverishly blinks away the sunspots when she sees a guard approaching. The guard stops in front of Asami and Toph and states, “You are being released. If you try anything, I will put you down. Understand?”

“Where is Korra?” Asami nearly spits.

“I have no information for you.” The guard retorts.

“As if,” Toph grumbles, “Come on then, get on with the releasing.”

The guard squares himself before releasing the chains binding Asami and Toph to the metal prison. Though their hands are still handcuffed, Asami sighs with relief. She hates being constrained in such a definite way.

The guard pushes Asami and Toph in front of him and orders “Move.”

The two follow his orders with only slight begrudge and Asami takes lead, helping guide Toph.

Once out of the prison, Asami is able to see that they are completely underground. Tunnels, roughly carved, wind in front of them with sparse candles lighting their way.

Asami nearly asks where they are, but she knew that the guard wouldn’t tell her. Once they were captured, Asami was blindfolded to keep her from knowing any crucial information or location identifiers. It was annoying.

All Asami wants to do is find Korra and get the hell out of these tunnels. The whole experience made her feel claustrophobic; however, Toph felt the complete opposite. Toph beams with elation at being underground. She feels almost at home and something stirs in her for the first time. Did… Did she just sense something?

Toph ignores the feeling and continues downward, being only slightly led by Asami.

After several silent moments, the three approach a large metal door embedded into the walls. Emblems of the four elements are etched into the door. Asami touches the metal work, impressed.

“Now what?” Asami asks.

“We wait.” The guard puts it stiffly.

“That’s it? We wait?”

“Yes.”

Asami looks to her surroundings. Nothing much to fight with here, she thinks. Only candles and the door are accessible to her, but she had to think of something to use to escape. With no bending abilities, she was nearly useless to the group and she refused to be useless.

Suddenly, the door shifts. Asami jumps back with a quick movement and the entire metal door opens, seemingly on its own, revealing a large cavern filled with hundreds of people. All eyes are on Asami and Toph but no one speaks. The guard orders “Move forward.”

Asami is nervous. What is this? How is she going to escape with so many people ready to re-capture her? And knowing her situation, Asami realizes that all of these people, probably hundreds of them in this room, all of them can probably bend. They possess some sort of magic in them while Asami holds nothing but herself upright.

Asami and Toph move forward through the parting crowd. People stare onward but say nothing. Asami tries to ignore the stares, trying to see through the crowd but is unable. Where is she heading? To her death? Where is Korra?

As the crowd parts and Asami and Toph go further into the cavern, Asami can finally see who she has been waiting for.

Ahead is Korra, standing on top a smallish platform. Korra looks concerned, but okay. No evident marks of torture, so a bit of tension leaves Asami’s body. Yet, Korra doesn’t exactly look happy or excited to see Asami. Asami can tell that Korra is uncomfortable but trying to keep it together.

Thoughts race through Asami as she tries to plan an escape when she realizes that the man, the man with the white mask is next to Korra. How could she miss such a crucial detail? In fact, the masked man is very close to Korra and the tension between the two is evident. What is going on?

Voices start to rise around and behind Asami and Toph. Toph stiffens but remains brave. Asami continues to lead the way through the crowd until they are near the platform. The guard then speaks, “Stop. Stand here.”

Asami and Toph do as they are told, but Asami cannot help but look at Korra as much as possible. Korra gives no indication of Asami’s presence and it stings. Asami reasons why Korra does not look at her, but even with logic on her side, the emotions are hard to control.

“Silence.” A loud voice booms.

Asami looks around but quickly realizes that the voice belongs to the masked man who now holds a microphone. The man takes a step forward.

“Today is a great day,” The man proclaims, “Today, we are going to meet with world leaders and declare ourselves to be in the realm of Gods.”

The crowd reacts. Fire streams shoot into the air. Gusts of wind pulse through the cavern. Asami is amazed.

“We, the chosen ones, are going to create a new world. Through our strength and spirit given powers, we are going to take the world by storm.” The man takes a breath, “We are Benders, United.”

The crowd erupts again. Elements are moved and the cavern shakes, electric. Asami tries to meet the eyes of Korra again, to no avail.

“When we awoke with these powers, we were strong, but today, friends, I have news for you. Today, we have the most powerful being on our side. We have –“The masked man holds for a beat, “We have the Avatar! Avatar Korra.”

Avatar Korra.

Korra takes a step forward and the man continues, “Korra has been chosen by Raava to wield and bend all four elements.”

The crowd is silent, astonished. Asami shares the same moment.

“With Avatar Korra defending us, we will be unstoppable. We will conquer the non-benders. We will create OUR new world.”

The cavern shakes.

“Now, go forth my brothers and sisters. Go forth to your respected positions and prepare.”

Asami takes a step backward as people cheer and surge out of the cavern. The masked man stands proudly in his position of power and Korra continues to look onward. Toph mumbles, “What a load of garbage,” and Asami can’t help but laugh.

With the crowd gone, the masked man takes a step off of his platform and faces Asami. Asami holds her ground.

“Hello, again, Ms. Sato. Thank you for joining us.” The man states.

Asami looks at him and Korra. Korra is looking down.

“Hello…” Asami returns, “I’m sorry, but what is your name?”

“How rude of me. I am Amon. I forget how little you know about me as I know a great deal about you.”

“And how do you know me?”

“I have my sources.” Amon states.

Amon then takes a breath and looks down to Asami’s handcuffed hands. He gestures for a guard, “Please release our friends here, guard. We no longer need these restraints.”

The guard follows their orders and within moments, Asami and Toph are free of their metal chains.

“Thank you,” Asami says, “Now; what do you want with us?”

“Straight to business, eh? I respect that.” Amon hums.

“I was raised in a boardroom.”

“Yes, well as you heard, Korra is of great importance to our movement. In exchange for her … Devotion, we have promised to release you and Toph. However, once I heard your last name, I knew you would be of different use to me Ms. Sato.”

“You want my father,” Asami states knowingly.

“That is correct. And you are the link to him.”

“I will help. But I want ten minutes alone with Korra.” Asami challenges.

Korra looks up, meeting Asami’s eyes for the first time.

“Two minutes.” Amon counters.

“Five and I will give you blueprints from my father’s company.”

Amon is silent for a beat before, “Fine.”

Amon gestures toward everyone, “You heard Ms. Sato. We are to leave. Guards, please take Toph here and guide her toward the exit.”

“I can handle myself.” Toph states.

Amon nods and all leave the cavern except for Asami and Korra.

The metal doors clang closed.


	43. Five minutes.

The metal doors clang closed.

“What did you do?” Asami starts.

“I was trying to save you and Toph.”

“We can handle ourselves.”

“These people – Amon is serious. He’s a bender and a very skilled one.”

“And because I am not a bender, I can’t handle myself?”

Korra pauses, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Asami is mad, “Korra, you can’t make a deal with a madman. He’s just like my father. He’s up to something.”

“I know, but I didn’t know what else to do –“

“You are the most powerful person on the planet. You can decide differently than the choices given to you.” Asami corrects.

Korra takes another beat, “He was going to kill you. You and Toph. Do you understand? I couldn’t let that happen.

‘Korra, I’m not your sole responsibility –“

“But I care about you. Would you rather I have chosen an option that could have led to your death? I wasn’t going to do that.”

“I –“

“Amon told me that if I didn’t agree to help him, you and Toph would be buried in that metal prison. He was going to drop you into the earth, burying you alive. There was nothing that you could have done and I couldn’t escape to find or save you. So I promised to help as long as I could see you safe and alive, otherwise, the deal would be off.”

Asami is now speechless. They were going to bury her alive. She knew then that if she was in Korra’s shoes, she would have chosen the same. She would have done anything to prevent her lover from being buried alive.

“How does he know you are able to bend all four elements?” Asami asks.

“He saw my eyes glow and he knew apparently.” Korra replies, calmer, “He said that only a spirit dwelling within a human could produce that type of glow and power.”

“Why did he call you the Avatar?”

“Someone knew of me in the room. One of his guards said I was Avatar Korra from the Fire Ferrets boxing team. That’s also how they knew you. They mentioned that I was rumored to be dating the famous Asami Sato.”

“Ah.” Asami nods, “And then I was more than just a ploy to get you to join his cause. I was valuable to him.”

“Right,” Korra confirms.

The two stand silent.

Korra breathes, “So what do we do now?”

After a few beats, Asami smiles, “I got an idea.”


	44. A prison holding a sad man.

Hiroshi Sato sits alone in a white brick room. He is cross-legged and meditating. The room has a single door with no windows or way of escape. The door is metal and locked shut. Mr. Sato breathes and opens his eyes.

No one sits across from him, but Hiroshi lets his imagination loose. He sees his wife and Hiroshi is filled with a sense of perfection. His wife is – was… perfect.

“I miss you,” Hiroshi speaks. His words echo in the cold room. Only his ears hear the sentiment, yet his wife responds, “I miss you too.”

Mrs. Sato looks just as she did the day before the fire. She looks close to Asami, with only a few years of wrinkles differentiating the two women’s appearances.

“How are you?” Hiroshi asks.

“Well. I am greatly cared for. How are you?” Mrs. Sato replies in a calm and soothing melody.

“My plans failed.”

“Not entirely.”

“So I’ve heard. The world is now apparently filled with benders of earth, fire, water, and air… These strangers hold great power while I sit here in a prison till I die.”

“You summoned a God. How could you expect any other outcome?”

Hiroshi is suddenly furious, “Do not speak to me in such a way. I ran through all scenarios. This was not an outcome. Asami wasn’t supposed to bring that girl –“

“Korra.” Mrs. Sato corrects.

“Korra.”

The room is silent for a beat before Hiroshi continues, “Why did you have to leave me?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Mrs. Sato counters, “One does not choose the day they leave the material world.”

“I just don’t understand though. How – how could fire take you away? It’s just a measly element. You were so much more.”

“I am no more than the earth beneath your feet, as are you. We are two of the same element and we are still connected.”

Hiroshi shakes his head. Tears are forming.

“I… I am a horrendous man and father, yet you sit here. You sit here and talk with me. Why?” Hiroshi chokes.

Mrs. Sato is silent. Hiroshi looks up and wipes away his tears, waiting for a response.

His wife looks sad, and there is a tremble in her perfect voice, “I am of the earth and wind. I travel to all despite the worth. However, please know that you are still loved.”

And with that, Mrs. Sato disappears from the room – from Hiroshi.

Hiroshi falls to the ground, crying. Pain, regret, and sadness tear through him until he eventually dips into unconsciousness.


	45. Chicago City Press

Shiro Shinobi sits at his desk in his Chicago studio apartment. The city is in chaos, but here, in his tiny home with his cute brown cat, Shiro is at peace.

Shiro works for the Chicago City Press, a prestigious news outlet that reports on all Chicago happenings along with the national and international news. Shiro has been working at the company for about ten years and he has a good head on his shoulders. His bosses love him and he’s in love with his girlfriend whom he plans to marry in the next year.

Overall, life is going well for Shiro and today, in his eyes, is another great day to capture an exclusive story.

Today is the UN meeting with the organization Benders United, and he is a part of the press team covering the potential world-changing event.

When Shiro heard and saw the news of benders, he was ecstatic. As the universe would have it, he didn’t receive any magical powers, but he was content by being able to publish news articles about the magic. Though the world is in a state of uncertainty, the news stations are soaring from heightened viewership.

Shiro did fear that he would be captured and kicked out of the city when Benders United took control, however, due to his connections via Chicago City Press; he was able to keep himself in the city and able to get his girlfriend out safely. 

Shiro writes away in his notebook, writing up an article for this week’s paper when he hears a loud CRACK outside his apartment. His cat, Chewbacca, jumps into the air and hisses. Shiro moves to calm Chewy before looking outside to see what happened.

Shiro couldn’t see much through the debris, but he did notice a new giant boulder sitting in the middle of a street intersection.

Okay, little scary, Shiro thought, but he tried not to dwell. Fear was a part of the job for a journalist. He had to face fear to report the best stories, and he was determined to be the best journalist at the Press.

He moves back to his desk, picking up Chewy as he walks. Chewy was already much calmer and therefore so was Shiro.

As Shiro sits, the building shakes for a moment before stilling. It was close to what Shiro assumed it would be like living in a war zone, except this time people were throwing elements at each other instead of firing guns.

Guns…

Shiro thought about it and realized that guns were being used less now. How odd. Shiro takes out a notepad from his shirt pocket and scribbles the words ‘Benders lead to fewer gun deaths in the US’. He then smiles when his pocket radio beeps on.

“Shiro, the escort has arrived.” That radio voice says.

Shiro’s heart jumps. They are early.

“On my way,” Shiro replies.

Shiro throws his notebook into a briefcase along with a few other journals. He grabs his brown hat and coat before turning toward his cat Chewbacca. With all the damage happening outside, he hated leaving Chewy here alone, but there was little choice. He knew he would be back later that day but something didn’t feel right.

Shiro sighs and says, “You’re coming with me today Chewy.”

The cat looks upward at his parent, content, as Shiro retrieves the cat carrier and some food. Chewy enters the carrier, ready for adventure and Shiro grabs a few other necessities before leaving the apartment.

Shiro was used to anxiety but something more pulled at his insides. Something was going to happen today. Something big and for some reason, he didn’t think his apartment building was going to survive.

After running down several flights of stairs (no more electricity to power the damn elevator), Shiro enters a tank-like black car that holds a few of his co-workers. The co-workers eye the cat.

Shiro starts, “I had a feeling –“

The co-workers nod before one speaks up, “We got some urgent news.”

“What’s going on?” Shiro asks, always wanting to know the latest scope.

“Apparently the Benders are bringing a special bender with them to the meeting. They are calling her the Avatar.”

“The Avatar?”

The co-worker nods, “Yes. And she can bend all four elements.”

The car pulls away from Shiro’s apartment as the implications of the news dawns on him. A person – a single person can bend all the elements? A large population of the world bending is scary enough, but now one person can bend all elements? The UN is going to have to listen to her and she could demand anything…

Shiro tries to wrap his head around it, but thoughts continue to flood him. He takes a moment to breathe and he realizes that the feeling he got in the apartment was real. He sensed something was coming and his premonitions are coming true. This girl – The Avatar is going to change the game. She is going to bring about another wave of _change_.

Shiro clears his throat before speaking, “Where can I keep my cat?”


End file.
